Lilith the Wolf
by StockingStuffer
Summary: Lilith Esarosa is bitten and her dark past comes to surface. Stiles/OC.
1. Night School

**I do not own any Teen Wolf characters nor do I own the show. This fic starts off on the episode "Night School" in Season One. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was going on my usual nightly run past the high school since my apartment was only a little over two miles away. I stopped for a moment to take drink of water from my water bottle that I had strapped to me in the same fashion as a purse. And, that's when it happened. I saw a pair of red eyes and then those eyes began to move closer to me. I decided it was probably an animal and to get the hell out of there. I turned to begin the run back to my house when suddenly there was a massive creature hovering over me. It threw me against a wall of the school, my entire body filled with pain. It made its way over to me and just as I screamed, it bit me where my rib cage is and that's when everything went black.

I awoke to intense pain and the sound of a familiar voice yelling my name, I was met with a green eyes. I opened my blue eyes and looked upwards at the face of a sobbing Lydia along with her obnoxious boyfriend, her new friend and two guys that were in my Chemistry class. One of the boys came over to me and began to pull up my shirt, which caused me to scream in agony. He inspected the bite that the creature had given me and looked at his friend. His friend ran off and then came back with the Sheriff, a MT and a stretcher. The boy and his friend lifted me up and laid me on the stretcher, I tried to give them a thank you but all that came from me were tears. The Sheriff, the MT and one boy began to take me towards an ambulance. The boy got into the back of the ambulance with me and he looked at me with large brown eyes that were to be honest, the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

"Do you have a phone on you?" The boy asked.

I nodded and put a hand against the band on my arm. He took it and from the sounds my phone was making, he was entering his number.

"After you are released, call me. Scott and I, we'll explain everything to you. Okay?" The boy told her.

I nodded and before he got out, I tugged on the back of his shirt and I had remembered who I was speaking with.

"Thank you, Stiles." I whispered.

He smiled and exited the ambulance. I then fell back into blackness as the bite on my side began to heal.


	2. Lunatic

I was released from the hospital the next day and what confused me the most was that the bite I had received felt like it was very deep and my shirt was ruined but it had already healed, not even leaving a scar. I had been given scrubs to wear home and I sighed as I walked out the exit because I didn't have a ride. I was about to call Lydia when I remembered the night before in the ambulance. I scrolled down my Contacts to a name that I never thought I would have in my phone and I hit dial. It hardly had the chance to ring before someone picked up.

"Hello." The voice said.

"Hey, Stilinski? This is Lilith. Lilith Esarosa. You told me to call and I kinda, uhm, I need a ride from the hospital." I said, running a hand through my brown hair.

"We'll be right there." Stiles told me, hanging up.

I put my phone in a pocket of the scrubs. I sat on a bench and waited for about fifteen minutes and then saw a blue jeep pull up with Stiles and who I assumed was Scott inside. I stood up a walked over, Scott moved into the back and let me sit comfortably in the front. We all sat there for a moment.

"So, anyone wanna tell me what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"We can talk at Stiles." Scott said from the back.

"I'd rather we go to my place because scrubs aren't exactly comfortable when they're too small." I replied and then took Stiles' phone that was sitting in a holder and pulled up the GPS on his phone, entering my address then setting it back down. "Let's go."

(Time Skip)

I opened the door to my apartment and shut it as they walked in.

"Sit on the couch, give me a minute and then we can talk." I told them as I began down the small hallway to my room. I stripped out of the scrubs, put on a pair of clean panties and finally a bra since mine had been torn. I slid on a pair of dark jeans, pulled a white tank-top on. I would finish getting dressed later because I needed some answers. I walked out to see Stiles sitting on the couch and Scott standing in front of my television.

"So, what happened? What bit me?" I asked them. "Because it sure as hell wasn't that mountain lion that everyone has been talking about. It looked like a mix of a human, wolf and demon."

I sat on my couch next to Stiles and I pushed my hair back out of my face. Then, I thought about what I said but there was no way it could be that because they didn't exist.

"Scott, you're going to have to tell her. She's part of it now; her body clearly isn't rejecting it. And, tonight is a full moon!" Stiles said, looking at his friend.

"I know, Stiles. I know. I'm just trying to think of how to tell her and not freak her out." Scott said, rubbing his face.

"Her? You know, you could just tell me because after what I saw there is nothing that could freak me out and you could also just say things to me directly because I'm right here." I said, throwing up my hands. Then I sat there for a moment and took in what he said about not freaking me out.

I looked at Stiles first then at Scott. I looked down at my legs and started to breathe heavily which apparently Scott noticed. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes.

"Werewolf, that's what that thing was. That thing bit me, which means that…" I started. "Am I going to turn into that?"

"That was an Alpha, so no. But, you will turn on full moons until you can control it and you will have the abilities of a werewolf. You will be a werewolf but you will not look like that." Scott explained.

"Surprisingly, that makes me feel slightly better. " I told them.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you will probably make you feel worse. There are hunters in town, werewolf hunters and its Allison's family." Stiles told her. "Also, since it's a full moon tonight, you'll turn and you'll probably want to kill everything with a heartbeat."

"Then, I'm going to count on you two to help me out." I told Stiles, looking him in the eyes. Eyes that for some reason made my heart tighten up, which apparently Scott had noticed since he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Okay but, you might not like it." Stiles told her.

(Time Skip)

I pulled up in my blue 1962 Porsche a few blocks away from the address that Stiles' had given me; I walked the rest of the way. I knocked on the door and Stiles opened it.

"I can't risk putting you and Scott in the same place because you might attack each other." Stiles explained to me.

"That's fine." I told him, he led me to an empty room that I assumed was a guest bedroom. He told me to sit on the ground next to a radiator in the room, so I sat next to it and then he handcuffed me to it.

"So, stay here and then I'll get you once the full moon is over." Stiles said to me.

"Uhm, okay." I responded, slightly nervous.

He kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I promise that it's gonna be fine and that you'll get it under control and then you won't have to do this again." Stiles smiled at me.

"O-okay." I said, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

Stiles got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I looked into a mirror that was across the room and very large. I saw my eyes turn white and not the golden I'd been told they'd turn, they looked interesting. Then, I heard Scott screaming. I hoped that I wouldn't do that. I figured I'd been through enough this year already with my mother dying but apparently not. Scott's screaming continued which was getting rather annoying, I looked back into the mirror and watched as I transformed but, the anger, everything that Scott had told me that I'd feel, I didn't feel it. Stiles ran in, looked at me the backed up to the door seeing that I was transformed.

"It's okay. I, uhm, I'm under control." I told him.

"What? Wait, why the hell are your eyes that color?" Stiles asked his face full of pure and utter confusion.

"I don't know." I said, looking up at him. "I thought it would be really bad but it's not bad at all. I don't feel anything."

"That's… that's uh, weird." Stiles said. "Scott ran off, so I've gotta find him but we'll be back. I'm going to leave you here just in case, you do start to feel something."

(Time Skip)

I had sat there for quite a while, just staring at my transformed self in the mirror. I heard the door open and Scott came in with another person, a boy who looked like he was a few years older than us. The boy walked over to me and crouched next to me.

"So, this is the girl that he bit?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm the one who got bit in case you couldn't tell from the fangs and hair." I said, glaring at him.

"How is it that she managed to stay in control and you freaked out even though she was just bitten? And, why the hell are her eyes white?" The boy asked. "My name is Derek, I'm one of you."

He tore the handcuff I had on off of my arm without damaging my body at all. I stood.

"Thank you. I guess that I'll be heading home." I said and started towards the door.

"Hold on." Scott said. "He said that if we help him find the Alpha then he'll help us kill him."

"Good. I'm in. I'll see you at school tomorrow Scott." I said and walked out the door.


	3. Wolf's Bane

I pressed on the pedal of Derek's Camaro. Trying to Allison's aunt off our asses, I was going over 100 MPH now.

"Who the hell let her drive?" Stiles asked, from the passenger's seat.

"Derek because he trusts me with his vehicle a whole hell of a lot more than he trusts you idiots." I smiled at him.

"He barely even knows you!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Knows me well enough to know I'm not going to total his car." I winked at him which made him shut up.

I stopped the car as Stiles pushed the door open and hurried into the back. Derek ran in and slammed the door shut. I started as soon as I heard the door click.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled from the backseat.

"Dammit! I had him!" Derek yelled.

"The Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up!" Derek said.

"That is quite enough yelling." I said, glaring at him.

"They're just doing their job." Stiles said in response to Derek.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said, glaring at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I know I made a mistake." Scott yelled.

"If you assholes don't stop yelling, I will stop this car and let Allison's family kill all of us." I said to them.

They all shut up.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she gave me two clues as to who the Alpha was. One was a man named Harris." Derek said.

"Our Chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked.

"And, this symbol." Derek said, unfolding a piece of paper.

"That's the charm on Allison's necklace." I said, glancing at the paper.

(Time Skip)

I hadn't really spoken to Lydia since the night she was crying over me. I decided that a white blouse, red plaid skirt and black knee high socks along with a pair of black pumps would be a good welcome back outfit. I had my hair down and in its natural slightly wavy/curly state. I ran into Stiles and Scott before I could find Lydia and they were bickering about Allison's necklace.

"Scott, let me know if you can't get it and I will." I said, smiling at them as they looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"You've just never spoken to us in public before?" Stiles questioned.

"I knew who you were and that's a lie, we've spoken in Chemistry before." I told them, still smiling and then walked to class.

(Time Skip)

It was lunch time and I sat down next to Lydia. She had been bothering me all day about if I was alright or not. She finally was talking to Allison rather than me. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and it was a text from Stiles saying that Allison wouldn't give Scott the necklace. I looked up to notice Jackson staring down Scott and Stiles then he got up and walked away.

"So, are you coming to the game tonight?" Lydia asked me, her green eyes widening.

"Of course I am." I replied, smiling at her.

(Time Skip)

I had decided to make a sign for Stilinski and McCall for the game tonight since they were both playing first line. I held up the sign and smiled at it, hoping they would appreciate it. My phone began to ring, letting me know that Lydia had arrived. I rolled up my sign and ran out to the car.

(Time Skip)

I stood next to Lydia at the game; I saw Scott but couldn't find Stiles. Lydia apparently noticed my upset look.

"What's wrong, Lilith?" She asked, pouting a little.

"I made a sign for my friends, they're both playing first line tonight. But, one of them isn't here." I said, frowning a little.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Lydia." I smiled back, unrolling the sign and holding it up. Scott saw it and gave me a thumbs up.


	4. Co-Captain

I decided to try to find Scott after the game and told Lydia that I would see her the next day. I ran off towards the locker rooms in search of Scott, I saw him talking to Allison and decided to wait. Her father came up to her and escorted her away. I ran up to Scott.

"Where's Stilinski?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Thanks for the sign though, he would've liked it. I'm gonna shower, you can wait for me and we'll try to find Stiles if you want." Scott said.

"Yeah, I'd like to find him." I said and took a seat outside the small bench that was outside of the locker rooms.

I sat there for about ten minutes and then the lights went off. I stood up and opened the door to the locker room and knocked on a locker.

"Scott?" I called.

He came out of a row of lockers with a towel on and put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I stood there as he walked a different way. I heard some voices and decided to stay put. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and decided to hide, so I got inside of the closest locker and tried to control my breathing as a man and Derek walked out of the locker room. I got out and walked towards a gasping noise and saw Scott on the floor having what looked like a panic attack of sorts. He sat up and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine. I know who the Alpha is." Scott told me.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Derek's uncle. Peter Hale." Scott said, in a low voice.

"I'm going to sit outside so you can get dressed." I said and left and set outside the locker rooms.

I closed my eyes and breathed, in and out. I heard footsteps and a familiar heartbeat. I opened my eyes to see Stiles about to say something.

"I know, go talk to Scott." I told him.

He shut his mouth and went into the locker room. They came out a few minutes later and Scott went to meet up with his mom leaving Stiles and I standing there alone. We both walked outside and out to the parking lot.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I told him, taking off my pumps.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to run home, I can't run in these shoes." I told him, noticing his eyes darken slightly.

"No, get in. I'll drive you home." Stiles told her.

I opened the door to his Jeep and slid in. He got in and the ride to my house seemed to take forever. We finally pulled up and I unbuckled my seatbelt. I turned towards Stiles.

"Hey, thank you." I told him.

"Huh? Oh, it's not a big deal." He said, putting a hand on his head.

"I don't mean just for the ride, I mean for everything. For not being freaked out that I was under control when I transformed for the first time, for not being freaked out by me and for helping me and Scott too." I told him.

I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek; I opened the door and got out. He just stared at me with a hand on his cheek. I waved good-bye and went up to my apartment.

(Time Skip)

I was lying in my bed when I heard a car honk and I caught Scott's scent. I threw on my leather jacket and ran down the stairs to Stiles' Jeep. Scott got in the back and I climbed in.

"What the hell is wrong? A warning call would've been nice." I told them.

"My mom is on a date with Peter." Scott said, looking slightly terrified.

(Time Skip)

Scott had jumped out of the car and Stiles ran into the back of Peter's car. Scott's mom got out and slammed the door shut.

"Stiles!" Scott's mom yelled.

Stiles and I got out and walked towards Scott's mom.

"Ms. McCall? This is crazy, what a coincidence!" Stiles said. "I mean do not know what happened, you guys came out of nowhere!"

"Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles!" Ms. McCall said.

"How crazy is that?" Stiles said.

"What are you even doing out?" Ms. McCall asked.

"Uhm, well, uhhhhh, we're on a date, yup, I am on a date!" Stiles said, grabbing my hand.

"Really?" Ms. McCall asked, eyeing him.

"Yeah, totally, Ms. McCall. I'm on a date with Stilinski, here." I said, extended my hand to her, she took it. "I'm Lilith."

"Well, I'd say nice to meet you but your date here just rear-ended my date." Ms. McCall said laughing.

"We should probably call the cops, do like an accident-report thing." Stiles suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary." A man said, walking up to them.

I tightened my grip on Stiles hand.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Scott's mother yelled.

"It's fine. My insurance will cover it. Why don't I take you home?" Peter smiled at Scott's mom.

"That'd be lovely." She smiled back.

Stiles and I got back in his Jeep. Scott was gone so Stiles decided to take me home. We pulled up at my apartment and I opened the door to get out.

"Lilith, hey, thanks. For you know going along with the whole date thing." Stiles said, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Not a problem. Goodnight, Stilinski." I said, making my way to my door.


	5. Formality

Lydia and Allison had convinced me to go with them to the mall and pick out a formal dress because according to Lydia you had to get a new dress for all your special events. I was pretty blanked out until I heard Stiles name then I looked up.

"What about Stilinski?" I asked.

"Lydia is taking him to formal." Allison said smiling.

"Oh." I said, feeling the corners of my lips fall slightly.

I looked over to see Stiles freaking out after smelling perfumes.

(Time Skip)

Lydia was piling dresses into Stiles' arms as I searched through some racks. Then, I caught a scent. I turned to see Peter right behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my heart beat steady.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you your dress. I picked it out just for you." He smiled at me, handing me a dress.

I looked at the tag and it read Short Strapless Open Back Prom Dress by La Femme, it was a beautiful dark blue.

"It suits your skin, have fun at your dance, Lilith." He said, walking away.

Lydia and Stiles walked up to me.

"So, Lil, did you pick out your dress?" Lydia asked, smiling.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess that I did." I replied.

(Time Skip)

I pulled up to the school; I'd spent a decent amount of time at Lydia's letting her do my hair and nails for me while I did hers. I sat in my car for a minute and took a deep breath. It was totally fine that I didn't have a date, totally fine that Lydia was going to Stiles even though I had planned on asking him that afternoon. I got out of my car; straightened out my dress that fell down to above my knees and I walked into the dance. I sat at a table and watched everyone dancing. I saw Scott and Allison dancing and smiled; I looked over and saw Lydia and Stiles dancing. At least everyone else was happy. I got up to get a drink and then I looked up into that pair of brown eyes that made my heart stop.

"Hey, Stilinski, how's the dance?" I asked.

"It's great, Lilith." He said, beaming. "But, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to dance. Lydia went to find Jackson.

"Oh, uhm, sure." I replied.

We went out on to the dance floor, he put his arms around my waist and let his hands rest on my lower back. I put my arms up on his shoulders since I was too short to reach around his neck and I hadn't worn any heels. We swayed back and forth for a little bit.

"I didn't get to tell you because this is my first time talking to you all night but you look great." Stiles told me.

"Thanks, you look nice too." I said, smiling at him and then going back to my straight face.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you smile the entire night besides just now." Stiles asked.

"You've been watching me the entire night?" I teased.

"What, no, I just glanced over a few times." Stiles said; I could feel his heart beat faster.

"You sure? Because your heart rate just increased." I told him.

Stiles blushed and averted his eyes from me.

"I was just worried about you, you didn't come with anyone." Stiles said.

"Well, I was going to ask you yesterday morning but Allison made Lydia take you." I said, looking at the ground then I realized what I'd said and my eyes widened and I put a hand over my mouth.

"You were going to what?" Stiles asked, his wide beautiful brown eyes staring at me.

"I was going to nothing. Absolutely nothing, forget that I said anything." I told him, feeling my chest tighten. I started to pull away from him but he held on to my waist.

"You were going to ask me? Why in the hell would you do that? I mean, Lydia only came with me because she was forced but I mean, just like, what the hell?" Stiles asked.

"Because I like you, you dipshit, you and Scott pretty quickly became my friends and I pretty quickly started liking you. Your dumb eyes like bore into me and it just kills me, Stilinski. I mean, I even made you a sign for that dumb lacrosse game, I don't even really like lacrosse and it was cold! I've come every time you called or needed my help. I could have just ignored you guys after I figured out that I could control myself during a full moon. But, just, dammit Stiles." I said; my eyes filled with tears that threatened to over pour from my eyes.

He had loosened his grip on me enough for me to push away from him, I went to the bathroom. I stood in front of a mirror and wiped a few tears away and took a deep breath. I had never let a boy make me cry and this wasn't going to be the first time. I walked out of the bathroom and Stiles ran up to me.

"We have to go find, Lydia. I'm pretty sure that Peter is going to give her the bite." Stiles told me.

My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand and started running. He couldn't keep up with me.

"Stiles, run as fast as you can, I'm going ahead!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could to Lydia after I caught her scent.

Lydia, my best friend, we had been best friends since I was a child. She helped me through my mother's death and helped me with my budgeting. She helped me so much and I was not going to let her be bitten by that bastard. I got to the food ball field and I saw her.

"Lydia! Lydia! Run, get out of here!" I screamed at her.

"Lilith?" She began and then Peter sunk his teeth into her.

Stiles ran up to them and I walked up next to them.

"Don't kill her, please." Stiles asked.

"Of course not." Peter replied. "Just tell me how to find Derek."

I had zoned out, I looked down at my best friend. Blood on her, on her dress, blood that couldn't be washed out. I zoned back in when Peter screamed at Stiles to tell him. Stiles started blabbering about a GPS and then Peter stood up and Stiles followed.

"Stiles, no, don't go with him. He'll kill you." I pleaded.

"If I don't go with him then he'll kill Lydia and you too." Stiles said, I saw his eyes filled with tears and then he turned and walked away.


	6. Code Breaker

I picked up Lydia and started towards the school to call an ambulance. Jackson ran up to me, his mouth dropped. He took Lydia from me seeing that I was in shock. We got to the school, where a bunch of people were exiting.

"Jackson, lay her on the ground. I've got to stop the bleeding until the ambulance gets here. Call them, right now." I told him.

Jackson laid her down and took out his phone. I tore her dress to look at the bite. I tore my dress, folded it and applied pressure to Lydia's bite. The ambulance arrived and I started to get in it with Lydia but then I heard something; that I had never heard before. It was a howl and then I heard a reply howl. Scott and Derek.

"Jackson, go with her." I told him, pushing him into the ambulance.

I ran towards the woods again, I howled back and then I got a call from Stiles.

"Stiles? Hey, are you okay? Where are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the hospital. Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Not really. I'm going to find Derek so I'll talk to you after I get that over with." I told him.

"Lilith, no. Come to the hospital. Lydia needs you. I need you." Stiles pleaded.

"No, Lydia needs you. I'll see you later." I replied, hanging up.

My phone started to ring again but I just let it ring and I started to run. I found Derek and Scott in the basement of an old home. Derek ripped his arm down from the cuffs he was in. We all walked out of the house and Derek got shot in the upper chest with an arrow then the leg, then the shooter shot an arrow that exploded. I stood there trying to regain my sight and I looked around frantically then I caught a familiar scent.

"Allison! Allison, what are you doing?" I yelled.

Then I felt an arrow pierce through my shoulder. I felt a tug on the back of my neck. Derek pulled me behind a tree.

"Stay here, don't move." Derek said to me.

I could hear voices then a gun shot and more voices. I heard more commotion but I was having trouble seeing again. That flare had really messed me up. I heard a car pull up, it sounded like Jackson's Porsche. I caught his scent along with one, the one I really wished I hadn't caught because I didn't want him to be here. I heard a lot of yelling and heard glass shatter. I sat there for a few more minute; I still had no idea what to do about this arrow. I was panting and then I felt a pair of hands on my elbows and I breathed in a familiar scent; it smelled like a mixture of cologne, vanilla soap, fries and sweat.

"Lilith? Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Not really, I do have an arrow you know, stuck in my shoulder." I panted back. "I also still can't see."

"You can't see? Hold still, I'll get the arrow out." Stiles told her.

"Allison shot some sort of flare arrow that really messed me up and I was really close and so I can't see. You sure you can handle pulling it out? You don't seem like the blood, medical type." I laughed at him.

"You know, this is an awful time to try to be sarcastic? I won't be pulling it out." Stiles said.

I caught another scent; a mixture of expensive cologne and Old Spice. Jackson placed a hand on my chest and pulled the arrow out of my chest; I gasped in pain and began panting even harder but I had regained my eye sight finally. I looked into a pair of brown eyes; those same brown eyes that made my stomach turn from the second I looked into them and then looked at Jackson.

"Thanks, Jackson." I managed to get out. Stiles put an arm around my waist and helped me get up, I stood as Jackson walked back towards his car. "I'm fine, thanks."

He let go and as soon as he did, I fell right back down to the ground. He picked me up bridal style off the ground.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying you because you clearly can't walk much less speak." Stiles said, looking at me.

"Thank you, Stilinski." I said leaning against his chest.

"Not a problem, Esarosa." He replied.

(Time Skip)

I sat in the lobby of the hospital and heard Lydia's door shut then I saw Scott and Stiles through the windows. I got up and walked in. Scott and Stiles' eyes widened in fear.

"If you asshats wanted to look at her bite then you should have just asked me. I could have got you in here, problem free." I told them, adjusting my skirt.

"What? How?" Stiles asked me.

"Do you know why Lydia and I are best friends? Because I've known her since we were born. Wanna know why I've known her so long? Because we're cousins, my mother was her mother's sister." I told them.

"Oh, well then." Stiles replied.

Scott lifted up her patch and looked at the bite. It wasn't healing. She wasn't a werewolf.


	7. Omega

I walked out of Lydia's room with her father. I looked over to see Stiles lying across a bunch of chairs.

"He's been here all night?" Lydia's father asked.

"He's been here all weekend." Scott's mother replied.

I saw Stiles come to and get up. I walked over to him.

"Hey there, Stilinski." I said, pulling on the collar of my blouse.

"Hey Lilith, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, rubbing his face.

"I'm here with Lydia's Dad." I said.

"That's cool. I'm going to get some Reese's out of that vending machine." Stiles said, walking over to them.

I heard a crash a few minutes later; I looked over to see that he had knocked over the vending machine. I then proceeded to giggle. Then I heard Lydia scream, I hopped out of my chair and ran over to her door. I ran in and pushed the bathroom door open. I flung back the curtain and she wasn't there. Lydia was gone. Then, I heard her scream again.

(Time Skip)

I got in the Jeep with Scott and Stiles brought out the hospital gown that Lydia had been wearing. Stiles got in, he looked worried. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, we won't let anyone hurt her, okay?" I told him, smiling.

"Alright, let's just find her." Stiles said, starting his car. Allison stood in front of it.

She ran over to the door.

"What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us." Scott said.

"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." Allison answered.

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott said.

"She means her family, you idiot. Let her in." I said, smacking Scott in the back of the head.

Allison climbed in and we set off.

"Alright, if she's turning will they actually kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything, okay? All they say is that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when they others get here." Allison said.

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either." Allison said.

"Probably more hunters, if I had to guess." I said which made everyone look worried. I put a hand on Stiles shoulder because he looked like he was about to break down sobbing.

"Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled to his friend that had his head stuck out the window.

"Take the next right!" Scott yelled back.

We eventually pulled up to the old Hale house.

"She came here? You're sure?" Stiles asked.

"This is where the scent leads." Scott replied.

"Has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked.

"Not with me." Allison replied.

I walked off away from them, trying to find Lydia. I could still smell her. I got almost a mile away and then I lost her scent.

(Time Skip)

I decided to be more casual today with a pair of jeans, black tee-shirt and my favorite leather jacket. I walked in Chemistry and sat down next to Scott. Stiles leaned forward after Harris had given out a quiz.

"Okay, it's causing me pure mental anguish to say this but he's right." Stiles said.

"I know." Scott replied.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone that's still alive?" Stiles asked.

"This a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris said from the front of the room.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three for detention." Harris said. "You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No sir." Scott replied.

(Time Skip)

I decided to wait for Stiles to get out of detention so I had taken his keys so I could sit in his Jeep. We had to take Scott to Kate's funeral so he could keep an eye on Allison.

(Time Skip)

I sat in the car and waited for Scott and Stiles because as Scott had so nicely put it I was the "getaway driver" in case anything happened. All of a sudden I saw Scott and Stiles running towards the Jeep, telling me to start it. They jumped in and we started to drive.

(Time Skip)

We walked quietly through the woods. Well, when I say we I mean Scott and I. We hid behind a small area and looked up into the ambulance which was covered in blood.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?" Stiles asked.

"I hope so." Scott replied.

"What about you Lilith? You were completely un-phased even on your first turn?" Stiles asked.

"I guess because I learned a long time ago that anger is a tool." I responded, making them look confused. "After my mom died, I was angry. I was so angry and then I learned to use that anger in a well, not breaking things or hurting myself manner."

I looked up and saw absolute understanding in Stiles' eyes and concern in Scott's. Scott caught her scent and ran off, leaving me there with Stiles. We stayed behind the rocky area for a while longer.

"So, your mom died?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, she did." I replied. "My father left when I was born so she's all I ever had, she died when I got into high school, just a few months after I started my freshman year, it's why I live alone."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"My mom, she died too. We thought it was a cold or something at first but then she just kept getting worse. She acted like everything was fine too, always complained about wanting to stay out of the hospital. But, I knew she wasn't fine. I noticed the bags under her eyes, how she coughed and then when she started to cough up blood. She still reassured me all the time though about how she was fine. And, I guess that I wanted to believe her so much that I ignored the other stuff until it was too late." Stiles said, his cheeks and nose turned red and I knew that he was trying to hold back tears.

"My mom had a problem with seizures. She wasn't supposed to drive very often but she did one day and I don't even know where she was going, she didn't tell me. I got a call later that night; I didn't even realize how late it'd been until I got the call. It was the hospital telling me that I needed to come and identify my mother's body. She had a seizure while driving and she uhm, she veered off the road." I said, I could feel my face tighten and my eyes fill up with tears.

Stiles took my hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb; I squeezed a little to let him know that I was okay. And, we stood there like that for a few minutes until Stiles' Dad found us that is. He made us come stand next to his squad car while they checked out the ambulance. That's when I caught a scent, Lydia's scent. I looked up to see Lydia, nude and standing next to some trees. I tugged on Stiles' sleeve and he looked up too.

"Lydia?" I asked.

She looked absolutely terrified and was trembling.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked next.

"Well, is anyone going to get me a coat?" Lydia finally asked.

I ran over to her and pulled a sweater, socks, black flats and sweatpants out of my purse, all of which I'd been carrying around with me in case we found Lydia. I stood in front of her so that no one would see her completely nude and helped her pull the sweater over her head then helped her balance herself as she pulled the sweats on and socks on next. She slipped on the flats and then stood there. I embraced her in a hug.

"Lydia, what the hell happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lydia responded, tears in her eyes.

I took her hand and led her over to Stiles and his father. I was so glad we'd found her.


	8. Shape Shifted

I walked along side Lydia while we and Allison walked into the school.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" Allison asked.

"They called it a feud state, which is basically a way of saying we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." Lydia replied. "But, personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds."

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, you know you can wait if you want to." I told Lydia.

"Please, it's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia said to Allison.

She opened the door and we walked inside and all eyes were on us. Lydia looked a tad frightened.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered.

Lydia pursed her lips, brushed her hair out of her face and strode off. Allison followed close behind and I figured it'd be best to leave them be and go to my locker. I got a text after putting my books away and it was Stiles telling me that Isaac Lahey was now a werewolf and I replied with a very sarcastic 'Great'.

(Time Skip)

I sat behind Stiles and Scott in Chemistry and they were talking about Isaac, I kept my mouth shut because I really didn't want Harris to give me detention and I knew we could wait to talk about it. Then, I looked up to see Scott throw paper at the back of Harris' head.

"Who in the hell did that?" Harris asked, turning around.

Scott and Stiles pointed to each other, they both got sent to the principal's office. I got a text a few minutes later from Stiles telling me that he had detention.

(Time Skip)

Scott had told me to meet up with him so we could find Isaac so I waited at the bottom of the stairs near an exit and he ran by, grabbed my arm pulling me along with him and almost making me fall in the pumps I had on. We ran outside to see Isaac being taken away in the back of a police cruiser. As they pulled away, Derek pulled up.

"Get in, both of you." Derek said, peering at us over top his sunglasses.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, throwing his arms up. "You did that, that's your fault."

"I know that." Derek said. "Now, get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as I walked over towards Derek's car and opened up door.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek replied.

Scott sighed and walked over to the door, climbing in the backseat and then I got in the passenger's seat and we set off. I texted Stiles to let him know what was going on.

(Time Skip)

"You wanna learn?" Derek asked. "Start now."

Scott shined his flashlight down the stairs. He began to walk down the stairs.

"What's down there?" Scott asked.

"A motive." Derek replied.

"And, what am I looking for?" Scott asked.

"Follow your senses." Derek told him.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked after walking around some more.

"The kind of thing that leads to aggression." Derek replied.

Derek walked down the stairs and I followed, we came up next to a deep freezer with a lock on it.

"Open it." Derek commanded.

Scott opened it and looked inside; it was covering in scratch marks. Then my phone started to vibrate. I hit answer and didn't even have time to say hello before the person on the other line started talking.

"Hey, sorry, I just got out of detention and Harris had my phone the whole time. I just talked to Allison and she said that her family sent someone dressed as a police officer to the station to kill Isaac." Stiles blurted out, not even taking a breath.

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you in a few." I replied and hung up, then explained to Scott and Derek the situation.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott said, looking at the freezer.

"Everyone wants power." Derek replied.

"If we help you then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott said.

"I can if they're willing." Derek replied.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes and he still asked." Derek replied.

"Then he's an idiot." Scott replied.

"And, you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek said.

Scott's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know how long do you think it's gonna take before they find out?" Derek asked. "You saw what happens to an Omega. With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control. Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott replied.

"You're going to lose her anyway." Derek said. "You know that."

I looked from Scott to Derek and took a step back.

"What about you, white eyes?" Derek asked.

"Uhm, no, thank you." I said.

"Did you not just hear what I told Scott?" Derek asked.

"Well, I see to be under control during a full moon and I'm not going to risk losing my friends." I started to explain.

"You mean Stiles?" Derek said with a smug little grin on his face.

"No." I said.

"We all know you're lying, princess." Derek said then turned and left.

(Time Skip)

Stiles had picked me up but for some reason Scott wanted to stay at Isaac's place to be locked up. Stiles' phone rang and I jumped a little which made Stiles look at me confused. It was Allison and she had slowed down the phony police officer. Stiles hung up and threw his phone in his lap; he glanced over at me then looked back at the road.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked me.

"What? Nothing." I replied.

"I'm not even a werewolf and I can tell you're lying." Stiles replied, smirking.

"Derek just freaked me out a little, that's all." I replied.

"What? What did he do?" Stiles asked, his eyes widening.

"Nothing, we just spoke but he bothered me. It's really nothing. Hurry up and let's get to Isaac." I told him.

(Time Skip)

We parked, I climbed in the back and Derek got in. I was completely zoned out from him and Stiles talking. All I could think about was what Derek said. Was I really more worried about losing Stiles than my other friends? We hadn't spoken really well since I blabbered that I liked him and then I insulted him so that was great. What the hell was I supposed to do?

I was suddenly snapped back by Stiles waving a hand in front of my face. We got out and Derek went inside to distract the woman at the desk. Stiles walked by like a total dork and I glided by behind him. Stiles went into his dad's office then ran back out and I caught the smell of blood. I went one way while Stiles went another; I kept myself honed in on him to make sure nothing happened. I heard him say shit and then I heard the fire alarm go off. I ran towards the sound of his heartbeat.

I walked in just as Isaac started to walk towards Stiles; I stood in front of him. Isaac looked me in the eyes and his were so full of anger and pain. I heard Derek roar and Isaac whimpered and retreated to the ground in fetal position. He raised his head slightly and looked up terrified. I walked over to him and kneeled next to him, I pulled him towards me and he trembled against me. I helped him stand and then I walked back to Stiles who I pulled up by the arm. He fished in his pocket and put his keys in my hand.

"My Dad will be here soon, go wait in my Jeep." He told me, his brown eyes staring into my blue ones, he was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face.

I must have looked terrified because he backed up. I walked out the door and to his Jeep. I opened the driver's side and waited for him to come out.

(Time Skip)

I had driven back to my apartment because Stiles was in a hurry to leave. We both got out of the Jeep and I walked over to the passenger's side. Stiles stood there and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So, are you sure you're okay? You looked terrified like the whole time I've seen you today. You've been spacing out and we haven't really talked since you know." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, you mean when we danced and I told you I liked you and that you were a dipshit?" I countered, pulling on the skirt of my dress.

"Yeah, that." Stiles replied.

We stood there in silence for probably close to five minutes.

"Well, I guess I should get home." Stiles said, pointing his thumb at his truck.

"Hey, wait. I just-." I started, I took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said, okay? Just text me and let me know that you got home okay."

And with that, I ran up the stairs to my apartment. I slammed the door shut and then I walked to my bedroom and slammed down on the bed. I can't believe I just did that. I got up and took my clothes off; I put on some shorts and a tee-shirt and laid down in bed. I shut my eyes only to be bothered by my phone vibrating. It was Stiles; he was letting me know that he got home okay and that we should talk. I smiled and replied okay. I shut my eyes and was asleep in minutes.


	9. Ice Pick

We were in gym the next day and I watched Allison make Scott fall off the rock climbing wall. He fell down in a pretty hilarious manner.

"Alright! Next two! Stilinski! Erica! Let's go the wall." Coach yelled.

Stiles easily went up and down the wall, like a monkey but his partner Erica. She was having problems. I could hear her heartbeat switching too rapidly and that's when I heard her start to hyperventilate. Everyone closed in around the wall; I pushed through them to the front right next to coach.

"Erica!" Coach yelled. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction-." Lydia said but I tuned her out and concentrated on Erica's heartbeat.

I watched her and she started to drop down and I listened to her heartbeat and the way it altered on and off. She walked away and people were laughing, I looked at Scott and our eyes met knowing we'd both heard it. Class ended and we went to the locker rooms to change, I kept my ears on Erica's heartbeat though. I heard it start to falter again and ran out of the locker room with my bra and shorts on. I saw Erica fall from the wall and Scott was there to catch her. I ran up to them with a bunch of people behind me. Scott laid her on the ground and I rolled her to her left side.

"Everyone back up!" I screamed at them, which apparently terrified them because they all backed away or it was because I looked like a crazy person in a bra and shorts.

Scott held her hand while she had a seizure. I ran a hand across her hair.

"Erica. Hey, shhhh, it's okay. Just had a little scare is all." I whispered to her, smiling. I could hear her heartbeat begin to normalize. "Don't worry, the ambulance is on its way and then you'll be all taken care of so I just need you to try to relax and breathe."

Her breathing slowed and her heartbeat was only slightly faster than a normal heart rate. Scott looked at me confused along with Allison and Stiles. I ran my hand a top her hair while we waited for the stretcher. Scott and I lifted her on to it.

"You're going to go with the MT's now, okay? If you need someone to talk to, find me in school and I'll be happy to give you my number." I told her, smiling and patting her head one more time before they wheeled her off.

Scott grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off to the side with Stiles and Allison.

"How in the hell did you get her heart rate to lower so quickly?" Scott demanded.

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out, I shut my mouth. Stiles looked at me; he stepped through Scott and Allison and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll talk to them; you just go and finish getting dressed. Okay?" Stiles said, looking me in the eye though I could see his face turn red from me standing in my bra.

I walked off and went to the locker rooms; I sat on a bench and placed my face in my lap. The tears came slowly at first but then they just kept pouring and I couldn't stop them. I sat there and sobbed for about ten minutes. I wiped my eyes and then I pulled out a makeup wipe because I'd wonderfully destroyed my makeup. I slid in my sunflower print dress and pulled on my black cardigan, I slipped on my black, studded flats and grabbed my purse. I went to class.

(Time Skip)

I headed to lunch where I sat down next to Scott. Stiles came up and sat down some keys.

"Got em'. I'll pick you up right after work tonight and we'll head to the rink." Stiles said.

"Lilith, you're going right?" Scott asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. Lydia asked me to come earlier today but I said that I wasn't sure if I felt up to it or not." I replied, setting my purse in front of me.

"Well, you should come. Totally. Meet us at my work and we'll go." Scott told me then his eyes averted.

I looked where his eyes are only to see Erica, who looked super-hot, walk through the cafeteria and take a bite of some dude's apple. Lydia slammed her hands on the table.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked.

"It's Erica." Scott said.

I stood up and started to leave, noticing that Scott and Stiles were behind me. I followed her heartbeat and walked outside to see her getting in Derek's car. They smiled and waved which made me smirk and then they drove off. I looked at Scott who looked pissed and Stiles who looked concerned.

"What? Why are you smirking?" Scott asked.

"No reason. She just looks nice." I replied, walking back in to the school. I stopped and turned. "Oh and I'll meet you guys after you get off work, Scott."

(Time Skip)

I met up with them at the ice rink rather than Scott's work since everyone was taking separate cars anyways and this was the easiest way for me to get home. I walked in and sat down putting on a pair of black ice skates. I saw Stiles trying to flirt with Lydia and that certainly put a damper on my mood. I got up and started to skate, I tried to avoid being close to Allison and Scott so I didn't ruin their date. I almost fell a few times from laughing because Scott fell a few times. I saw Lydia take Stiles hand and I fell to the ground, my chest tightening.

"I wouldn't expect someone who did ice skating for five years to fall on the ice!" Lydia yelled at me.

"Just an accident." I yelled back, I stood up and continued to skate. After a little while, I sat down and started to unfasten my skates then I heard Lydia scream and she just kept screaming. I ran out on to the ice, barefoot to see Stiles trying to hold her still. I walked over to them and pushed him away. I grabbed Lydia by the shoulders and shook her slightly; she looked at me totally terrified.

"Lydia. Hey, quit screaming. What's wrong?" I asked her.

She started to take deep breaths and come back to reality.

"Nothing, nothing." Lydia replied.

"Then why in the hell were you screaming?" I asked.

"I thought I saw something but it was a mistake." Lydia said. I helped raise her up and steady her; I walked her over off the ice and helped her sit down.

"Lydia, do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

Lydia looked up with me and looked an awful lot like a lost puppy.

"Yes, please. Please take me home Lil." Lydia replied.

I took off her skates for her and then I slid on my own shoes and she had gotten hers. I walked over to Scott, Stiles and Allison before we left. I looked at them and leaned in slightly.

"Don't you dare bother her about this, are we clear? Because if you do, we're going to have a problem." I told them. I grabbed Stiles arm roughly and pulled him close to me and I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'll text you when I drop her off, so don't freak out."

I let go of him and walked over to Lydia, I laced my fingers with hers and lead her to my car.

(Time Skip)

I had dropped off Lydia after insisting that I stay with her but being told no. I arrived at my apartment only to find Stiles' Jeep in the parking lot. I sighed as I stepped out of my car and walked up to his Jeep and knocked on the window which scared the hell out of him. How did I even like him, he was so totally oblivious. I opened the door and I climbed in.

"Stilinski, I told you I'd text you about Lydia. You didn't have to come over." I told him, frowning.

"That, well, it isn't why I came. I came to see what's wrong." Stiles said, rubbing his steering wheel with his thumb.

"I've already told you and more than one time that what's wrong with me is that the person I'm in love with is in love with my best friend and not me." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I never said that." Stiles said looking away. "That's not all that's wrong, I know that what happened with Erica made you upset and then when she got turned you acting like it was a good thing."

"I just don't think it's a big deal, Stiles." I said, shrugging.

"Why? How the hell could you think that isn't a big deal?" Stiles yelled.

"Because if maybe all this happened before my mom died then I could have got Derek to turn her and she wouldn't be dead, Stiles!" I hissed, I immediately shrunk back and then began to whisper. "If this had only happened a few months prior. I would have someone, Stiles."

And, with that I started to cry and I just covered my face because it was the last thing I wanted him to see. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lilith, I get it. I do, I promise. But, you aren't alone. You've got Lydia and Allison and Scott. You've got me." Stiles said, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Stiles." I said, looking at him and then wiping my eyes. "Wow, this is embarrassing."

"No, you're fine. I've seen lots of people cry." Stiles told me.

"I, uhm, I'm going to go up to my apartment now." I said, putting a hand on the door handle.

"Lilith, wait, I uhm. I just wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go on the next double date with Scott and Allison well, with me?" Stiles asked, his face the same color as a tomato.

I'll assume my eyes were the size of watermelons and that I looked super freaked out because he automatically went into rambling and apologizing.

"Stiles, yeah, I do want to. Thanks." I smiled and climbed out of the Jeep.

(Time Skip)

I got a text from Scott saying that Boyd would be the next one to be turned. I sighed and then my phone started to vibrate, it was Scott. He wanted me to go with him to find Boyd, I agreed.

We pulled up to the skating rink and went inside. I stood aside and Scott walked over to talk to Boyd. Derek came in with Isaac and Erica. I decided to stay put because I knew that unless Scott started fighting with Derek that he'd be good but of course, he decided to start fighting with Derek. I walked over to them.

"Derek." I barked. "Get off him."

"Why should I? I'm the Alpha." Derek spat.

"Because if you don't I'm going to shove my foot up your ass." I told him, my eyes turning white and my fangs coming out.

And, for some reason that made Derek get away from Scott. He walked out with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. I picked up Scott and drove him to his work because that's where he asked to go and then I went home.


	10. Abomination

I was about to sit down after going for a jog when I got a call from Stiles. I could hardly understand him, he was rambling and his words were stuck together. I told him to calm down and tell me where he was, he did and I told him I'd be there in ten minutes.

(Time Skip)

I arrived at the scene and there were cop cars and ambulances. I ran over to the police line, where an officer tried to hold me back. Stiles' father saw me and held up the line for me. I saw Stiles and ran over to him.

"What in the hell happened?" I asked him.

He just looked at me, those brown eyes still wide and I could tell it was something we'd have to discuss later. I stepped closer to him and pulled him against my chest.

"Dammit, Stiles, do you know how worried I was?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me against him. It was pouring rain so I was pretty drenched.

"Why don't you let me take you home?" I asked him.

"Could you take me to Scott's? I don't exactly want to be alone." Stiles said, looking up at me.

"Why don't I just take you back to my place? I'll make spaghetti?" I offered.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds great actually." Stiles said.

(Time Skip)

I unlocked the door and made Stiles sit on the couch, I told him to pick a movie because I had quite the collection. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt from my dresser a pair that I'd kept from before wearing correct work-out clothing that were just comfortable to sleep in. I threw them and Stiles and told him to change in the bathroom. I stripped out of my soaking wet clothing and dried off my body with a towel that was on my bed.

I put on a tank-top and pair of shorts. I went into the kitchen and made some spaghetti which only took me about twenty minutes. I walked in the living room with two bowls full of spaghetti and saw that Stiles was about thirty minutes into the Lion King. I sat next to him on the couch, the shirt that I gave him was clearly a little small and I could see his body pretty well through it. I finished eating much faster than him, he finished and I took our bowls in the kitchen and rinsed them off. I grabbed my comforter and sat back down next to Stiles. We shared my covers but still sat a few inches apart.

"Thank you, Lilith." Stiles said.

"It isn't a problem. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I dunno what happened, I felt a pain on the back of my neck and then my body just went numb and I fell on the ground. I watched that mechanic get crushed by my Jeep and then this thing went by and hissed at me. It was scaly; some lizard snake hybrid thing. It was terrifying; I thought it was going to kill me." Stiles said, shakily.

"Well, the important thing is that it didn't kill you. I promise you that it won't kill you. I'm really sorry, Stiles." I told him.

"It was just freaky, I should probably have called Scott but I guess it can wait till tomorrow. What do you want to watch now?" Stiles asked me.

"Mulan." I said, grinning.

(Time Skip)

I woke up the next morning and was surprisingly warm then I realized I was laying on someone. I opened my eyes and Stiles was asleep, I couldn't move at all without waking him up because he had a grip on my hair and he had his arm around my waist pretty tightly so I just shut my eyes again. I heard his heart rate start to increase and a little gasp come from him so I assumed he'd woken up but he didn't move. He just pulled me up farther on him so I would be resting on his chest rather than his stomach; I had to guess that didn't feel too great. He nuzzled his face into my hair and from what I could tell from his heart rate slowing back down was that he'd fallen back asleep. I laid there for twenty minutes then I remembered that we had school. I raised up slightly which woke up Stiles and we both froze, staring at each other in the eyes not any more than an inch from one another's faces.

"Uhm, we have school." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles replied.

We continued to stare at each other; Stiles still had his arm around my waist. I went to roll away from him but apparently he didn't realize that and so now I was on my living room floor and he was hovering over top of me. I stared at him.

"You're breathing really heavy." Stiles said.

"I know." I replied. "We're going to be late."

I pushed Stiles off of me and changed my clothes, we drove to his house and he changed then I headed to school.

(Time Skip)

I was walking to the rest room and then I saw Stiles run by, he stopped then ran back over to me.

"Hey, we're going to search for Allison's family's Bestiary." Stiles said.

"Like, an encyclopedia of mythical creatures?" I asked.

"Finally someone who gets it, yeah, that's the thing. I'll let you know about it later on." Stiles said running off.

(Time Skip)

It was time for the lacrosse game. Stiles decided to skip the game to try to help me find the Bestiary. I waited for him next to the office; he sure was taking a long damn time too. He finally showed up and we started going through everything. Stiles told me to go find Lydia and make sure she was alright and that he would keep looking for it. I ran outside but Lydia had already left. I tried to find Stiles but apparently he was gone too. I sat down and waited for a call from Scott or Allison.

(Time Skip)

I'd been sitting there for almost an hour and I'd heard nothing from anyone. I decided to go through the school one more time. I honed in on my surroundings and I heard water splashing intensely. I headed towards the pool to find Stiles holding up Derek in the water.

"Lilith! No, get the hell out of here!" Stiles yelled.

I looked around and saw the creature that Stiles had described to me standing about five feet away from me. I was shoved farther away from it by Scott. I ran to the pool and grabbed Stiles. I pulled him up and he held on to Derek who I pulled up next. The creature ran off and through a ceiling window. I looked at Derek and he nodded at me. I looked to Scott and he looked massively confused.

(Time Skip)

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"How are we supposed to find out what this thing is?" Scott asked, scrolling through the Bestiary.

I grabbed it from him and scrolled through it.

"It'll take me a few days, but Lydia and I can translate all of this. I need a copy of it though." I said to them.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I'm not joking." I said, handing him another flash drive. "Copy it to this and I'll have Lydia help me."

"It's called the Kanima." Derek said walking up with Erica.

"So, you knew the whole time?" Stiles asked.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek replied.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek added.

"Well, what else do you know?" Stiles asked, clearly bothered.

"Just stories, rumors." Derek said.

"But, it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape-shifter? Yes, but, it's not right, it's like a-." Derek started, trying to think of the word to finish.

"An abomination." Stiles finished for him.

Derek nodded then turned to walk away with Erica.

"Derek! We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said.

"You trust them?" Derek asked.

"Nobody trusts any one, that's the problem. While we're here arguing about whose on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and its killing people! And, we still don't know anything about it!" Scott said, raising his voice.

"I know one thing. I'm going to find it and I'm going to kill it." Derek said, walking away.


	11. Venomous

I woke up and rolled out of bed, apparently I had forgotten to set my alarm clock. I checked my phone and had about five missed calls from Scott and three texts from Stiles. Apparently Isaac and Erica were both at school. I got up, pulled my hair into a bun. I shoved my legs into a pair of dark skinny jeans and pulled a white tee-shirt over my head, I pushed my arms in my leather jacket. I searched through my bucket of shoes and pulled out a pair of black pumps. I grabbed my purse and keys then headed out the door.

(Time Skip)

I'd made it to school on time for Chemistry. Harris was having us rotate partners today, something I didn't really feel like doing. Scott pulled me aside before we entered the room and told me to not let Erica or Isaac near Lydia. Harris started pairing us off and I ended up being one of the people that stayed in their seat rather than wondering around. Harris hit his hand on a small bell telling us to switch. Isaac sat down next to me.

"So, what exactly are you two up to, Lahey?" I asked him, smirking.

"Just trying to figure out if your friend is that dreadful Kanima." He smiled back.

"I'm surprised Derek didn't just ask me because I promise it'd be a lot easier than you two trying to get past Scott and Stiles." I said, turning slightly towards him but never taking my eyes off what I was doing. "Why don't you guys just quit this nonsense and I'll figure it out for you?"

"No can do, sweetheart. Unless Derek confirms it then we have to follow through." Isaac said, leaning very close to me.

"Well, just know that if you guys do find out she's the Kanima and try to kill her that I don't plan on letting you." I said, setting down the vile I was holding and leaning closer to him then whispered in his ear. "I don't care if Derek's the Alpha because if you try to hurt my friend, I'll kill all of you."

I pulled away and smiled at him then Harris rung the bell. Isaac sat next to Lydia now. Erica and Allison sat in front of me and were having a spat. I saw Erica dig her nails into Allison's thigh.

"If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should be looking at a crystal. Now for the last part of the experiment that I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it." Harris told us.

I took out the crystal and broke it in two and handed a piece to the girl next to me. I looked up and saw Lydia about to eat a large piece of crystal but it had an odd substance coating it. Then, I realized that's how they were going to test if she was the Kanima.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled, standing up.

"What?" Lydia demanded.

Scott looked around and sat back down.

"Nothing." He replied.

Lydia then took a large bite of the crystal and nothing happened. I sighed and looked out the window only to see Derek standing in front of his car.

(Time Skip)

I walked in late to the conversation.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison said as I closed the door. "Either we convince he's wrong or we have to find out a way to protect her."

"I can probably convince him but I'm not sure if he'll give me that time." I told them. "I'll try but if I can't convince him by three, then I'll protect Lydia and bring her to your house. Tell your parents that we're doing a study group for midterms. I'm leaving but I'll be back before three."

I walked out of the office and out of the school.

(Time Skip)

Scott decided that he would talk to Derek too so he followed me out to the lacrosse field. Boyd was there waiting for us.

"I wanna talk to Derek." Scott said.

"Talk to me." Boyd replied.

"I don't wanna fight." Scott stated.

"Good because I'm twice the size of you, and four times the size of her." Boyd said, smiling.

"True, really, really true. But wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast and she's four times as strong." Scott said tackling him.

I grabbed Scott's collar and jerked him back.

"You know for someone who said they didn't want to fight, you sure seem eager to make the first move." I told him.

"She failed the test." Derek said appearing next to me.

"Yeah which doesn't prove anything, Lydia's different." Scott replied.

"Yeah, I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek countered.

"Derek, she healed from the bite and it didn't kill her. How are you certain that she turned into that? How do you know she just isn't immune or something?" I asked. "Are you really going to base all this off the fact that she didn't crumple up on the ground after eating some of that thing's poison?"

"Yeah, I am." Derek said.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott stated.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek smirked.

"I guess Isaac hasn't spoken to you yet, hm? Maybe you should go talk to him before acting irrationally?" I asked then I paused thinking about what he had said.

I turned to run off and Boyd pushed me to the ground next to Scott who held his chest. I stood back up and bared my teeth. Boyd backed off, apparently freaked out so I assumed my eyes had turned as well. I ran off towards the school, as fast as I could go. I got to the parking lot to see Jackson and Lydia in the back of Stiles car. I ran over to my car and started after them. It took me longer than expected because apparently getting every single red light was in the forecast for my day. I finally got to Scott's and tried to open the door but apparently Stiles had already locked it. I smirked at his idea that, that would keep them out. I walked around to the back door and slid it open because apparently Stiles was too frantic to lock all the doors but not frantic enough to come at me with a bat. He broke it in half over my shoulder which pissed me off more than hurt me.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"I thought you were Erica!" Stiles yelled back.

"Yeah because my hair is just such a nice golden blonde, idiot." I replied, smirking. He looked worried. "Stiles, I'm not mad. I'm fine and I promise that I'll protect Lydia. Where is she now?"

"She's talking to Jackson about something." Stiles sighed.

Allison ran towards us.

"Guys, they're here." Allison told us.

I walked to the front door and looked outside, Stiles looked out from behind me and Allison looked out the other window.

"I think I have to call my Dad." Allison said.

"No, he'll find out about you and Scott. Not to mention try to kill me too." I told her. "I promise that I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Lilith, it's four against one here. The rest of us are just humans. Allison had her crossbow but I don't know if just you two can protect us." Stiles said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him and let my eyes turn white.

"I think Allison should just shoot one of them. They think we aren't going to fight but if we try, I bet they'll just run off." Stiles said.

"Which one?" Allison asked.

"Derek, shoot him. Preferably in the head." Stiles replied.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek defiantly can." Allison said.

"Then shoot one of the other three." Stiles told her.

"You mean two?" Allison asked.

"No, I mean three." Stiles said, and then hovered over me to look back outside. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

Next thing I know Isaac punches Allison and then threw Stiles. Isaac walked over to Stiles who was trying to back away on the ground. I stepped between them and roared at Isaac. Allison got up and ran upstairs.

"Isaac, did you think that I was joking when I said that I'd kill all of you?" I hissed. "Just leave and we won't have to do this. Isaac, I don't want to do this."

Isaac roared at me though I saw his eyes falter back to their regular color and I roared back. Then, Scott finally showed up. I wrapped my hand around Isaac's throat and held him against a wall while Scott grabbed Erica. We threw them out the front door and to Derek. We all walked out on Scott's porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott, you're not an omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But, you know you can't beat me." Derek smiled.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied.

I saw Derek's smile drop as the sound on police sirens got closer. Then I heard a hiss, I ran into the yard and looked up to see the Kanima crawling on Scott's roof, it turned to hiss at us.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd.

Then Lydia marched outside, looking pretty angry.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"It's Jackson." I heard Scott whisper.


	12. Frenemy

Derek grabbed my arm and told me to follow him which I didn't have a problem with if we could catch Jackson. We ran off after him.

(Time Skip)

We stood around thinking we'd lost track of Jackson when he appeared behind us and then he and Derek started to fight. He threw Derek and I caught him before he could hit the ground. Jackson came at us and then to my pure and total amusement, paralyzed me. So now I was just left to lie on the ground and watch them fight. Then I saw Allison's father shoot at Jackson and then Jackson pushed him to the ground. Gerard stepped out of the SUV they had come in and Scott shoved Jackson away before he could attack Gerard. Derek grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder then ran towards where Stiles was and opened the door. He sat me in the passenger's seat and ran off. Stiles reached across me and buckled me in then started off in the direction Scott ran. He came to a stop in front of a gay club.

"So, the poison should wear off in about an hour. I've gotta go help Scott so don't move." Stiles said to me.

"Yeah because I'm going to do so much moving, Stiles. Just hurry up." I replied.

He smirked and got out of the car.

(Time Skip)

Scott and Stiles came back but with Jackson who was passed out in tow. This would be fun considering that I couldn't feel from my hips down. They laid him down in the back and Scott pushed me over and was about to sit next to me when Stiles' Dad pulled up. Stiles got out to get rid of him and then Jackson started to wake up so Scott punched him in the face. Stiles got back in and we took off.

"I hope you know that this is illegal, guys." I said.

"Yeah which is why we've got to hurry." Scott told me.

They started talking about something and then a wave of sleepy feeling washed over me and I fell asleep.

(Time Skip)

I woke up the next morning in the back on Stiles' Jeep and was covered up with the same blanket that Jackson had on the night before. Someone had taken my hair down and I pushed it back out of my face. I got out of the Jeep and we were in the woods. I saw a containment van parked and Stiles got out of the back of it. I walked over to him.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered.

"We have to keep Jackson until Scott can figure out what's going on." Stiles replied.

"Are you two complete idiots? His Dad is a lawyer. This is illegal." I hissed.

"What else were we supposed to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, take him home and keep an eye on him?" I said. "I'm going home so just keep me updated."

"How are you going to get home? Your car is at Scott's house." Stiles asked.

"I can do this cool thing called running." I winked at him and set off to my apartment.

(Time Skip)

I laid in bed after taking a shower, I was about to try to sleep when Stiles called me.

"Jackson got out. We've got to tell our parents." Stiles sort of whispered.

"What?" I asked. "How did he get out?"

"He ripped the restraints off and got out. We're going to the police department right now." Stiles said.

"Just keep me updated, please." I asked and hung up.


	13. Restraint

Stiles called me the next morning to announce that Jackson had a restraining order and him and Scott.

"Wait, why only you two? Why not me and Allison too?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably because he hates us more. You were friends with him when he dated Lydia." Stiles said, I could hear his pouting through the phone.

"Well, I'll see you at school then. Don't do anything dumb until then." I told him, hanging up and then got up and started to go through my closet.

I pushed by dress by dress until I came to a black tank-top dress, I slid into it and grabbed a red cardigan slipping my arms through it. I found a pair of slightly see through tights and pushed my legs into them easily. I grabbed a pair of pumps that were the same deep red as my cardigan and slid my feet into them. I grabbed my purse and walked to school since my car was still sitting in front of Scott's house.

On the way there, I got a call. Not from someone I was expecting, I ignored it. Then a car pulled up next to me.

"What do you want Derek?" I groaned.

"I just wanted to see if you could use a ride, the school is still a decent walk away." He said, opening the passenger's door.

"What do you really want?" I asked him, sliding in to the car.

"I want you to tell me who the Kanima is." He stated and quite calmly for him too.

We pulled up in front of the school a few minutes later.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Derek asked.

"If you can promise me that you won't kill that person." I said after stepping out of the car and leaning back down through the window.

"Lilith, you know I can't promise you that." Derek said, glaring at me.

"Well, then have a good day and thanks for the ride." I smiled as I walked off and into the school.

(Time Skip)

I heard a bunch of crashes coming from the locker room as I passed by so I opened the door only to see Scott and Jackson beating the hell out of each other. I went in and pushed Scott away from Jackson.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at Scott.

Then Jackson threw me against a bunch of lockers and dammit did it hurt. I stood up and pushed Jackson against a wall.

"Jackson, stop it." I growled.

He screeched back and threw me out the door and into the wall across the hall. Stiles and Erica started to run towards me from down the hall. Scott and Jackson slid out of the locker rooms. Erica held Jackson back while I just stayed on the floor in pain because Jackson had thrown me pretty hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Harris demanded walking down the hall. "Enough, hey, enough! Why is Lilith on the ground?"

"Well, sir, Jackson and Scott were fighting and I tried to break it up when Jackson threw me out the door and into the wall." I said, pouting for effect.

"All of you, detention. Three o'clock." Harris said, pointing at all of us.

Stiles helped me up off the ground as Harris walked away.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Of course I'm okay. I was just doing that in the hopes of getting you idiots out of your restraining order." I replied, walking off towards my next class.

(Time Skip)

We all walked into the Library at three. I sat down with Erica, Scott and Stiles. Jackson whined about having a restraining order so Stiles and Scott had to move. Jackson got up about ten minutes later and walked out; Harris followed him and told us not to leave our seats.

The second that he left, Stiles and Scott came over and sat down next to Erica and me again.

"Stiles says that you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said to Erica.

"Maybe." Erica said.

"Talk." Scott replied.

"It was a car accident. My Dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson driving by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he turns eighteen." Erica told us.

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Yup." Erica smiled.

"There is something deeply wrong with that." Stiles said.

"I can try to find the insurance report in my Dad's inbox. He keeps everything. " Erica said, opening her laptop.

Then Scott was called down to the principal's office. Stiles and Erica looked through the insurance record and I turned around to keep an eye on Jackson because he looked like he was freaking out. Harris stood up and told us that we could leave when we were done with the re-shelving of the library books. I stood up and went to my own aisle next to Jackson's to re-shelve books.

I stood rearranging books for about five minutes and then I heard glass shatter and books fall which could only mean that Jackson had transformed. I ran into the aisle Erica was in only to see her on the ground. Stiles ran over to us and Erica started to have a seizure. I laid her on her side.

"We have to take her to Derek, Scott." I said.

Scott ignored me and started talking to Allison.

"Scott." I roared.

"Go Scott." I heard Allison say.

I leaned over and picked up Erica. We walked out and I held her in the back of Stiles' Jeep until we got to Derek's. I carried her inside and down the stairs.

"Derek!" I screamed.

He walked out and saw me carrying her. He ran over to me and took her. We all got down on the ground. I held her front half up so she wouldn't be completely on the ground.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Derek replied, he grabbed Erica's arm. "This is going to hurt."

Derek twisted her arm and I heard the bones snap while she screamed and thrashed.

"You broke her arm?" Stiles yelled.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek replied.

He crushed her arm and blood started to come out of it and fall on my leg. She continued to scream and move. Stiles helped me hold her now because I guess he thought I couldn't handle it. She finally started screaming, she looked over and up at Stiles.

"Stiles, you make a good Batman." She said before passing out, panting still.

She started to heal so I picked her up and laid her across a more comfortable area. We all walked out so she could rest and stood near the stairs.

"We know who it is." Scott stated.

"Jackson." Derek sighed, sitting down.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott asked. "We're going to help you stop him, as part of your pack. If you want us in, fine but we'll do it on one condition. We're going to catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek asked, eyeing me then Scott.

"We do it my way." Scott replied.


	14. Raving

I'd finally gotten my car back so I got up and threw on a dark green flannel skirt. I grabbed a solid black blouse and tucked it in. I slid on a pair of knee high black knit socks and slid my feet into a pair of black Mary Jane's, clasping them tightly. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I pulled up at school to see Stiles yelling at the Matt kid that had detention with us. I got out and walked up to them. Scott explained to me the plan and asked if I knew how to get tickets.

"Not really sure how you two could since you know, it's tonight but I've already got mine. I got them almost a month ago." I winked at them. "Why don't you ask Danny?"

They ran off in search of Danny.

(Time Skip)

I left my car in the school parking lot so that I could go ride with Stiles and Scott to his work. I walked in with them and in the back room. Scott's boss sat a needle and small bottle on the metal table in front of them.

"I thought it was just going to be you two, Scott." The man said.

"Oh, this is Lilith. She's, you know, like me." Scott replied.

"The girl who got bit in front of the school, right?" The man asked. "I'm Deaton, nice to meet you."

"Yup, that'd be me. I'm Lilith Esarosa." I smiled.

Deaton held up the small bottle.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." He explained, setting it back down. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, that'll slow him down enough to buy you some time."

He turned around and got a bottle of what looked like ashes.

"This is what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you Stiles, only you." Deaton explained.

"That sounds like a lot of pressure, could you possibly find a less pressure filled task for me?" Stiles asked, taking the bottle in his hand.

"It's from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Lilith to cause me any trouble." Deaton smiled.

"Okay, so what? I just sprinkle this around the whole building and then Jackson and whoevers controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked.

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Scott said.

"That's not all there is, think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said.

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles replied and I laughed quietly.

"Let me try a different analogy, I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your will can accomplish." Deaton said.

"Force of will." Stiles nodded.

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton said, raising his hands from the table.

(Time Skip)

I pulled up next to Stiles just as Scott ran off from him. I got out and walked over to Stiles who looked pretty freaked out.

"So, does he still want me to stay near you in case anything happens or what?" I asked.

"I guess so. This plan sucks. He just ran off." Stiles said, throwing up his hands.

(Time Skip)

Stiles started pouring the mountain ash around the building. I kept guard, no more than ten feet away at all times. Stiles had almost completed the circle then I heard gunshots and roars. I walked around the corner of where we were only to get shot in the leg by some jackass. I walked over to him, grabbed him by the throat and threw him. I walked back over to Stiles who was cheering that he'd completed the circle and lucky me, I ended up on the inside because I'd walked through an area that hadn't been completed so I couldn't just sit in my vehicle and pull this bullet out.

The pain in my leg was intense and it was taking longer to heal so I assumed that the guy who shot me was an Argent and that the bullet was laced with Wolfsbane. Stiles stepped over the line, carefully and I started behind him. I was at least five feet behind him; the bullet was finally pushed enough out that I could rip it out of my leg with my nails which didn't feel very good at all. We met up with Isaac and Erica. Jackson was knocked out sitting in a chair. Erica saw my leg and her eyes widened.

"No, it's nothing. I'm totally fine." I told her causing Isaac and Stiles to look at me.

"What? What's nothing?" Stiles asked, turning around to look at me.

"Nothing is nothing. I just kind of got shot in the leg." I said.

"What?" Stiles asked loudly now getting close to me.

"It'll heal, deal with Jackson." I said, shooing him with my hand.

"So, how well did that stuff knock him out?" Stiles asked.

Isaac walked over to him and released his claws.

"Let's find out." Isaac said and went to scratch Jackson across the face.

Jackson caught Isaac's wrist and crushed it, Isaac jerked away and backed up towards us.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again." Stiles announced.

"I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac whimpered.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get." Stiles said. "So, let's hope that whoevers controlled him decided to show up tonight."

Jackson's eyes opened and he looked upwards.

"I'm here." Jackson said in a voice that wasn't his own. "I'm right here with you."

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us." Jackson replied. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson replied.

"So all the people you've killed so far-." Stiles started.

"Deserved it." Jackson interrupted.

"See, we've got a little rule book it says you only go after murderers." Stiles said.

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied." Jackson said.

"Alright, so the people you're killing, they're all murderers?" Stiles asked.

"All, each, every one. " Jackson replied.

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me." Jackson spat. "They murdered me."

"They murdered me." Jackson repeated, his eyes turning yellow and his pupils becoming slits. I grabbed Stiles' hoodie and jerked him back. Jackson's fingernails grew and sharpened.

"Okay, Ketamine, the man needs Ketamine." Stiles said.

"We don't have anymore." Isaac said, holding up the bottle.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked, taking the bottle.

Jackson stood up and screeched at us.

"Okay, out, everybody out." Stiles said, pushing Erica and I.

We all got out and they stood in front of the door, though I wasn't sure what good that would do them. Jackson then bust out of the wall and ran off.

(Time Skip)

I walked out behind Isaac and Erica but I knew we couldn't leave because of the mountain ash. I stood there and waited for Stiles and Derek to come up with a plan when I heard a howl. A howl that made my heart stop, I looked at Derek and his eyes met mine.

"Break it." Derek said.

"What?" Stiles demanded. "No way!"

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled.

"Stiles, break it!" I yelled.

Stiles leaned down and broke it. Derek and I ran towards the sound. Derek opened a door and Scott was on the ground. Mrs. Argent came behind him and stabbed him. I pulled her off of him and pushed her away.

"Ma'am, I don't want to hurt you. Leave." I pleaded; she threw a knife at me.

I moved to the side and she and Derek began to fight again. I couldn't see very well with the flashing lights so I went to Scott and jerked him up off the ground, coughing now because the Wolfsbane had hit me. Derek ran to me and grabbed his legs. We got him out of the building as fast as we could. We put him in Stiles' Jeep and headed to Deaton's office. Derek decided to wait with him and would have Isaac bring his car there so he could take Scott back home. Stiles dropped me off at the school so I could get my car. I went to open the door and he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his brown eyes glistening.

"Are you?" I countered.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"If you're asking about physically as in the bullet wound, it's healed. Emotionally and mentally, not so much, thanks for asking though." I told him. "If you wanna talk about something then just tell me."

"No, nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said.

I pulled my wrist away to where my hand was resting in his; I squeezed it and got out of the Jeep.


	15. Party Guessed

Derek called me the next day asking me for help with Isaac, Erica and Boyd tonight. I told him I could help him after I stopped by Lydia's for a bit which I could tell he was scowling about it but he knew I couldn't bail out totally on her.

(Time Skip)

I got to Lydia's right before Stiles and Scott did, I had chosen a simple bright red lace dress that was sleeveless and ran down to mid-calf. I had a small dark brown belt under my breasts and dark brown pumps on. I saw Stiles and Scott walk in so I decided to go and talk to Lydia. I asked her how she was and how school was then excused myself to the restroom but not until Lydia shoved a drink in my hand which I chugged down quickly so I could go to the restroom.

I went in and shut the door behind me; I reapplied my deep red lipstick and some lip gloss over it. Derek texted me telling me that he had just secured the pack. I went back downstairs and picked up another drink and chugged down three or four of them. I then got a text from Stiles saying that Jackson was here. I started walking through the house and saw Stiles and he was kissing someone and that someone was Lydia. I stood there and it felt like my heart dropped out of my chest and into my stomach. I shook my head and then they were gone, I looked around the room to see Stiles standing with Scott and Lydia was outside. What the hell was wrong with me?

I decided to go lay down until I could stop hallucinating. I opened the door to Lydia's room and crawled into her bed. I hadn't slept in her bed since we were little. I took in the smell of her bed and fell asleep.

(Time Skip)

I was woken up by a bunch of screams and yelling. I rose up and left the room, apparently the cops were there. I ran to find Stiles and Scott. I walked outside and looked around; I called Stiles and finally found him, waving a hand at me. I ran up to them.

"Matt's controlling Jackson." Scott told me.

"The creepy guy that digs Allison?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"That's great, just great." I huffed out. "You guys should get out of here, the cops are here."

"Actually, we were hoping that you'd come to my place with us to talk to my Dad." Stiles said.


	16. Fury

"So this kids the real killer?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

"No." Sheriff Stilinski said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, come on, everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect the victims in a murder, okay? So, like, all you have to do is look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles said, standing up.

"Yeah, except for the fact that rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris' class." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Alright, okay, sorry. Then I guess that you're right then I guess they dropped the charges against him." Stiles said.

"No, you know what, they're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Scott, Lilith, do you two believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this but you've just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott said and I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay? Look if he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and if enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they would arrest him!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Alright, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asked. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott stated.

"Yeah, that would be in the station where I no longer work." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said.

"Trust you?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned.

"Trust Scott or uh, trust Lilith?" Stiles asked.

"They I trust." Sheriff Stilinski said.

(Time Skip)

I stood in front of the Sheriff's office making sure no one came inside. I heard someone fall and went to check it out. The front desk woman was dead on the ground. I turned around and Matt was standing there with gun pointed at me. He nodded towards the Sheriff's Office. I opened the door.

"What is it Lil-" Scott started, then looked at me and then behind me. Matt pushed me into the room.

"Matt? It's Matt, right?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "Matt, whatever is going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt responded.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people." Matt said. "You four weren't on my list but I can be persuaded and one way is to try to dial someone on your cellphone like McCall is doing. That could defiantly get someone hurt, everyone."

"Now!" Matt yelled at us, we all threw out phones on the desk.

He made us walk to the containment room and he made Stiles handcuff his Dad to the wall. He made us leave him there and pushed us down the hall. Scott stopped which caused Matt's gun to go into my side which didn't exactly feel good.

"What are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No, that's what Jackson's for." Matt smiled. "I just think about killing them and he does it."

He shoved me and we kept walking back to the Sheriff's office. He made Scott start shredding the evidence and made Stiles delete it from the computer; he pushed me on the couch and told me to stay there.

"Deleted and we're done." Stiles said. "Okay, so, Matt since all the people that you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here. I'll just get my Dad and we'll go. You know, you continue on the whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

"Keep talking and I'm going to shoot your cute little girlfriend over there." Matt smirked which caused Stiles to freeze.

A car pulled up and its lights shined through the windows.

"Sounds like your mom is here, McCall." Matt smiled.

"Matt, don't do this, when she comes to the door. I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott pleaded.

"If you don't move now, I'm going to kill Stiles first, then his girlfriend behind me and then your mom." Matt said, his face darkening.

Matt commanded me to stay put, he made Scott and Stiles go with him. I sat alone for five terrifying minutes. Jackson opened the door and dragged Stiles and Derek in, he threw them on the ground then left the room. I jumped up and rolled them on their backs.

"Good, you're both alive. Where is Scott?" I asked and then I heard a gunshot.

I stood up and was about to walk out the door.

"Lilith, don't, he'll kill Scott's mom." Stiles pleaded.

I sat down in between him and Derek and took Stiles' hand; I didn't know what to do.

Matt came in a few minutes later with Scott, I had gotten back on the couch before they came thanks to that werewolf hearing.

"The evidence is gone, why don't you just go?" Scott asked.

"You think the evidence matters that much, huh?" Matt asked. "I want the book."

"What book?" Scott asked.

"The Bestiary, not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt said.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's, what do you want it for anyway?" Scott asked.

"I need answers." Matt said.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"To this." Matt said, raising up his shirt at an angle that I couldn't see.

Matt made Scott leave the room with him, Jackson stood at the door and watched us.

(Time Skip)

I had been sitting there for almost twenty minutes then the lights shut off and sirens started to go off. I heard guns fire and I got to the ground. Scott ran in and I helped him carry Stiles to an interrogation room in the back. Scott told us to stay there and that's what we did.

(Time Skip)

Stiles wanted to get to his Dad so I helped carry him. We got to the corner and saw Matt punch Sheriff Stilinski in the face. I sat Stiles down and crept towards the room. Melissa was trying to plead with Matt then Derek and the Kanima started to fight. Matt started towards the exit and I followed him, I tried really hard to keep quiet but just as he was about to open the door, I stepped on glass. He looked at me and shot me in the shoulder. I leaned against the wall and my breaths became short and raspy. I looked at Matt and growled.

"So, you're one of them too?" Matt chuckled. "Stilinski's little girlfriend? Well, have fun here. I'll be going."

I went back towards Stiles and the parents. Scott's mother sat in the bed in the cell, crying. I ripped the bars apart and held out a hand to her. She was reluctant to take it so I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. I had her seat on the bench next to me that was outside of the cell. Scott ran back in and said that Matt and Jackson were both gone. I went in the hall and Stiles looked up at me and then at my shoulder. I picked him up and pulled him in to the room and sat him up on one of the benches. I turned away from them and ripped the bullet from my skin.

I looked at Scott and then I knew from that pure sorrowful look that his mother had found out. I sat next to Stiles and buried my face in my hands.


	17. Battlefield

Stiles walked out of Ms. Morrell's office and told me it was my turn. I stood up, brushing off my hunter green dress. I smiled at Stiles and walked in to the office.

"Lilith, welcome, have a seat." Ms. Morrell said.

I sat down in a chair across from her, a desk separating us.

"So, we both know why you're here. Are you alright? What are your feelings about Matt being found in the water?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"I'm fine and I don't really care. He's some ass that took me and the people I care about at gun point and tried to justify him brutally murdering people because he got thrown in a pool when he couldn't swim." I said, looking her in the eyes.

"But, do you feel bad for the Matt that drown as a child?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

"No?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"That's what I said. I don't feel bad for him. He could have recovered and then taken swim lessons but I mean, that guy was already riding the crazy train. I'm sure you heard about him photo-shopping photos of him and Allison together, Stiles told me all about it." I smiled at her.

"What about your relationships with everyone? How are they going?" She asked.

"I've been checking in on the Sheriff to make sure he's okay that was a pretty rough time for him. He seems better now that he's got his job back though. I haven't really spoken to Scott; he's got enough to deal with. Stiles, I, we have been texting back and forth every night but I mean, other than that everything is fine between he and I." I told her.

"Are you nervous for them about the game tomorrow?" She asked.

"A little, not really, I think that they will win. I'm hoping they put Stiles on the field, he doesn't get to play." I told her.

"How are you doing? Are you experiencing anything?" Mrs. Morrell asked.

"Besides from not sleeping and being terrified that something bad is going to happen literally every second of the day, no I'm not." I replied.

"Well, hopefully that gets better. If you need to talk come back by my office. You can go to class now." She smiled at me.

(Time Skip)

I sat next to Stiles' father and Scott's mom on the benches, waiting for the game to start. Scott had already told me Jackson was there so I was prepared. I looked down to see Stiles running on to the field.

"Oh no, why is my son running on the field?" Sheriff Stilinski asked no one in particular.

"Because he's on the team." Scott's mom stated.

"He is, he's on the team, he's on the field." Sheriff Stilinski said, standing up and then yelling. "My son is son the field!"

He sat back down and I was trying to keep my grin to a dull smile. Then, the whistle blew. Lydia came and sat down next to us. I got up and walked down to sit with Scott, Coach didn't have a problem with it either. Isaac had just set down next to him. The second quarter started. Isaac started to tackle people trying to get Scott in the game. Jackson nicked Isaac and Scott got put in the game. Scott ran off the field but then Stiles scored a goal. I jumped up and cheered as loud as I could and Stiles just kept scoring and I kept cheering. Stiles won us the game. The cheering only last for a few seconds and then the lights powered off and everyone started running and screaming. I ran through the darkness trying to find Stiles. I saw someone down on the field and ran towards them. It was Jackson. The lights came back on.

Lydia started screaming Jackson's name and hovered down over him. Scott's mom called no pulse. Lydia and Scott's mom tried to give Jackson CPR. I saw Sheriff Stilinski start to circle around, looking for Stiles.

"Where is Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

That's when I started hyperventilating.


	18. Master Plan

An ambulance took away Jackson and Scott's mom rode with them. Scott was trying to reassure Stiles' Dad that he probably just wanted to be alone because he wasn't used to the attention. Isaac held my hand while I tried to get my breathing under control. I stood up after Sheriff Stilinski left, I ripped the door off of Stiles' locker and handed both Isaac and Scott items to find him by scent.

"Why aren't you going to sniff anything?" Isaac asked.

"Because I could track down Stiles even if he was on the other side of the continent." I hissed and stormed out of the room.

(Time Skip)

I knocked on Stiles' door.

"Dad, go away!" He yelled.

I walked inside and he looked up at me, he had been roughed up. I sat next to him on his bed and he sat up, I grabbed his face and started looking at the cuts and scrapes and bruises. I made him look me in the eyes.

"Stiles, who did this?" I demanded.

"Gerard." He whispered.

I felt overcome with anger and Stiles jumped a little at my eyes turning white. I pulled him to me and hugged him and I just started crying.

"Stiles, I thought someone killed you. I thought that Jackson killed you." I sobbed out.

He wrapped his arms around me and resting his cheek on my head.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, just a little scraped up." He whispered.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is pathetic." I said, very roughly.

"Why do you sound so bad?" Stiles asked.

"Because I was cheering so loud at the game, you did a good job." I said.

"Thanks." Stiles smirked, his arm still around my waist.

I looked at him again and put my arms around his neck, I pulled him close to me hugging him again.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered.

I started to pull away and our cheeks brushed against one another and I pulled back just slightly and I looked into those big brown eyes. Those eyes that always saw straight through me and that made me feel like my chest was going to explode and Stiles looked and me and then back and forth between my eyes and my lips. And, I leaned into him and kissed him. I kissed him and kissed him, I wanted him to know how much I loved him.

Then, there was a knock at the door and I could smell Lydia. I got up and opened the door. She had been crying. I pulled her in to a hug. Then, Stiles phone went off, he ignored it. Then, my phone started to vibrate in my jacket pocket. It was Scott; he explained to me what was going on.

"Uhm, guys, we might have a problem." I said, hanging up.

(Time Skip)

I managed to talk Stiles into driving though he was mad because he didn't want Lydia to maybe die. I'd just kissed him but she was still on his mind, that thought crushed me but now wasn't the time to be totally crushed. We arrived just in time and ran straight in to Jackson. Jackson jumped on the hood of the Jeep and Stiles started to scream, I pushed him which made him get out of the Jeep. Lydia got out and stood in front of Jackson, she held a key in her hand and he looked at the key and started to turn human again as he took the key from her. Derek jumped up and someone else did as well and they stabbed Jackson causing him to fall to the ground. Derek backed up but now, I was mad.

I walked over to him and pushed him.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed at him.

He was silent, I pushed him again and I hit him in the chest over and over until someone put their arms around my waist and I stopped and just started to cry. I pushed that person off of me, which happened to be Isaac; I leaned into him covering my face with my hands. Then I heard nails scratching the ground and Jackson began to stand. He reverted back to human form after howling as a werewolf and Lydia hugged him. My tears finally stopped.

(Time Skip)

We pulled up to the lacrosse field and Stiles helped me out of the Jeep, it was so nice out that I'd worn a nice sun dress that was pastel yellow with a black cardigan over top of it. I went to sit on the bleacher while Scott and Stiles practiced. Stiles ran over to me after throwing his stuff on the ground and he put his hands on both sides of me and kissed me.

This didn't turn out so bad after all.


	19. Tattoo

Scott had decided to get his first tattoo so Stiles and I took him to get it. He was sitting in the tattooing chair and Stiles held up a book.

"Hey, Scott, you sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked.

The picture in the middle of the page looked like the Kanima.

"Too soon?" Stiles asked, he flipped the book shut. "I don't know man, I mean, are you sure about this? These things are pretty permanent."

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said.

"Okay but why two bands?" Stiles asked.

"I just like it." Scott replied.

"But don't you think that your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning or something?" Stiles asked.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott said.

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'tatau' means to leave a mark, like a rite of passage." The tattooist stated.

"Yeah, you see, he gets it." Scott said.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott. Literally." Stiles said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, you ready?" The tattooist asked. "You, uh, you don't got any problems with needles do you?"

"Nope." Scott said.

"I tend to get a little squeamish." Stiles said and then passed out.

(Time Skip)

I climbed in the back of the car and Stiles shut his door after getting in, pressing an ice pack to his head.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"It kinda burns." Scott replied, looking at his arm.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times with a needle." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott replied, her jerked in pain. "Yeah, no, it's defiantly not supposed to feel like this. I gotta take this thing off."

"No, no, no, no, Scott please." Stiles repeated, looking away.

Scott pulled the bandage off and the tattoo was healing.

"It healed?" I asked.

"Ah, thank god, I hated it." Stiles said. "Sorry."

Stiles started the Jeep and we took off, then I got a call from Lydia and started asking me about a double date and asking me if I wanted to come and bring Stilinski, we pulled up the a red light and I told her no but thanks and hung up. Scott and Stiles were freaking out in the front then I looked over to see Allison and Lydia in the car next to us. Stiles rolled down the window to say hey and Lydia went straight through a red light then Stiles went after the light turned green.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Driving." Stiles said.

"We're right behind them." Scott said.

"Okay, well do you see any turns?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott said.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know; anything." Scott said.

Stiles slammed on the breaks which caused me to go off balance and fall in the back.

"Dammit, Stilinski." I yelled.

Then I heard glass break and I pushed on Stiles to get out, we all jumped out of the Jeep and I managed to rip the bottom of my dress. We ran over to Lydia and Allison.

"Are you okay?" Scott yelled.

"It came out of nowhere, right into us." Lydia said, trembling then she yelled. "I'm not okay, I'm totally freaking out, how the hell did that thing run into us? I saw its eyes before it hit us, it's like it was crazy."

"Or it was scared." Scott said.

"More like totally terrified." I stated, looking at the deer.

(Time Skip)

I woke up and rolled out of bed, drowsy. Today was the first day back to school. I showered and brushed my long brown hair. I put on a hunter green semi-sheer shirt and tucked it into a pair of light blue jean shorts, pulling a black leather belt through the loops. I put on a pair of dark brown leather combat boots and then I left my hair down, grabbing a pony tail holder just in case. I heard my phone vibrate, signaling that Stiles was here. I grabbed my deep red lipstick and applied it, drew thin lines on my upper eyelids and brushed a few coats of mascara on then headed out the door.

I got in the passenger's seat and Stiles leaned over to kiss me. I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead. We had spent the summer having sleepovers and cuddling and kissing but hadn't progressed past that and we weren't actually dating either.

"Unless you want dark red lipstick on you then I suggest you wait a little bit to kiss me." I smirked.

"Well, I don't really care. I can always wipe it off." Stiles grinned at me.

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled his closer to me, I kissed him on the neck leaving behind lipstick. I handed him a wet-wipe from my purse and handed it to him. He tried to wipe the lip-stick off and then his neck was not only red but also still had lip marks on it.

"I told you that you wanted to wait. Let's get going." I winked at him.

(Time Skip)

I sat behind Stiles in English which somehow Scott, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and I had all managed to get together. Everyone's phone simultaneously went off and then I heard the sound of heels.

"The offing was bared by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman said, walking into the room. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text that you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

The teacher walked around the desk and everyone shut their phones down.

(Time Skip)

A man walked into the room and whispered something in our English teacher's ear; Scott was then called to leave. Scott left and we continued to take notes from the board. Stiles sighed and I looked up and looked where his eyes were directed, Lydia's ankle.

"Lydia, what is that? Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked.

"No, Prada bit me." Lydia replied.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked.

"No, my designer hand bag." Lydia sassed. "Yes, my dog."

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked.

Lydia shook her head no.

"Okay, what if it's like the same thing as the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an Earthquake or something?" Stiles said.

"Meaning what? There's going to be an Earthquake" Lydia asked.

"Or something, I just, maybe it means something coming." Stiles said. "Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia replied. "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-."

She was cut off by a bird slamming against the window, I looked out the window and a mass flock of birds flew towards the window. They began to slam into the windows until one broke and they began to fly into the room.

"Get down, everyone get down." Our English teacher yelled.

I grabbed Lydia and covered her with my body as Stiles covered us both with his. I looked over at Allison and saw her trying to cover herself; I grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards us. We all stayed down until the birds had all killed themselves. We all stood, totally freaked out.

(Time Skip)

A bunch of parents and MT's were now in the classroom attending to everyone. Stiles grabbed a feather out of Ms. Blake's hair. I sat on a desk, wrapping my arms around myself. Stiles sat in a desk he had pulled up next to me and put an arm around me, pulling me to him. Stiles had called Scott and he wanted us to meet him at Derek's house. So, we snuck out of the school and headed that way.

(Time Skip)

Scott had asked Derek to help him with the tattoo and as they were about to take a flame thrower to his arm, I decided it'd be best if I went to check on Isaac. He was sweating so I brushed back his hair and put a hand over his forehead, trying to help take away the pain from the cuts on his chest. I heard Scott start to scream and it was totally excruciating.

They finally finished and we went to leave. Scott opened the door and stopped.

"You painted the door, why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked.

"Go home, Scott." Derek replied.

"And why only one side?" Scott asked.

He released his claws and then began to claw at the door until the paint was gone and a symbol was left.

(Time Skip)

"They have Boyd and Erica. Isaac, Peter and I have been looking for them for the last few months." Derek said, sighing.

"Peter?" I asked.

Derek, Scott and Stiles all froze and I could hear the hearts accelerate.

"What? How?" I asked putting my hands to my temples. Stiles went to grab me but I pushed him away. "Why didn't any of you tell me? Did you just not think it was a big deal?"

"Because we knew you'd try and kill him." Derek replied.

"I don't want to kill him, I just want to bite him a few times and make sure he knows how it feels." I hissed. "Just, whatever, what about this rival pack?"

"So you find them but how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get." Derek replied.

I looked over to see Isaac sit up.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked.

"What girl?" Derek asked.

"The one who was in the hospital with me." Isaac asked.

"She's gone, she ran off." Scott replied.


	20. Chaos Rising

Stiles and Scott went to some girl's birthday party and I decided to stay home instead. I laid in bed and then I got a call from Stiles telling me to meet him at his house, he sounded like he was almost crying. I threw on some flip-flops, grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

(Time Skip)

I pulled up to Stiles' house and knocked on the door. He answered it, his eyes and cheeks red. I walked inside.

"Why are you in pajamas?" He asked, smirking.

I looked down at my attire, I had on a tank-top, one of Stiles' jackets and pajama shorts.

"Because I was in a rush, you sounded awful. What is it, what's wrong?" I asked.

He took my hand and led me to his room. We both sat down on his bed and he didn't let go of my hand.

"Tonight at that party, my friend Heather well, she kissed me and she wanted us to have sex and I went upstairs from her wine cellar for a minute and when I came back down she was gone. I've been friends with her since we were kids." He said, his voice trembling and breaking at certain points.

I let go of his hand, which made him flinch. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me. He rested his forehead on my shoulder and I felt his tears trickle down my arm. I kept an arm around his back and with the other hand; I rubbed the back of his head.

"Shhhh, hey, it's fine. I'm sure that she'll turn up." I whispered to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked.

"A little." I sighed. "We aren't dating so I don't really have a right to be angry with you and even though I am kinda bothered, I'll get over it."

He put his arms around me and pulled me against him, he rest his head on my chest.

"You know, your heart is beating awfully fast." He whispered.

"My heart always does that when I'm around you." I replied.

"Yeah, mine too." He said.

"Your heart always beats fast around you?" I teased.

"You know what I mean." He replied.

"Yeah, I do and I can hear it believe it or not. That whole werewolf thing comes in handy sometimes." I told him, chuckling.

He looked up at me, tears clung to his lashes and his face was splotchy. I put a hand on the side of his face and rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"It's late and you're tired, why don't you go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, I got up to leave.

"Lilith, wait. Would you, uh, would you just stay with me? Please? I don't want to be alone right now." He sighed.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him.

I kicked my flip-flops off next to his door and sat back down on the bed. He told me that he'd be back; he grabbed some athletic shorts and a tee-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. I pulled back the covers on his bed and got under them. He came back in a few minutes later, threw his dirty clothes in his laundry basket and flipped off the light switch. He climbed into bed and adjusted the covers; he pulled me up against him. I could feel his hot breath on my head and I fell asleep.

(Time Skip)

I woke up the next morning on my back with Stiles laying half on me with his head next to mine. I turned my head and kissed his forehead, his eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes then smiled, he leaned his forehead against mine and turned on his side. I turned towards him and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He looked me in the eyes and then he kissed me. We kissed and his hands found their way under my shirt and on my sides. His hands made my skin feel like it was on fire. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. I had to stop to breath after a few minutes.

"You know if I don't leave now then I won't be at school on time?" I asked.

"So?" He smirked.

"So, I'm leaving and you can pick me up if you'd like." I winked.

"Sure thing, I'll see you in an hour." He said, kissing me one last time.

(Time Skip)

I'd picked a light blue pencil dress to wear; I leaned up against a desk in front of Stiles. Allison and Lydia wanted to show us something. Stiles rested his chin on my shoulder, sitting crisscross on the desk behind me. We were in a room alone with Scott, Lydia, Allison and Derek. Lydia and Allison held their arms out.

"I don't see anything." Derek said.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same." Scott said.

"It's nothing." Derek said.

"Pareidolia, seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia said. "It's a subset of Apophenia."

"They're trying to help." Scott said.

"These two?" Derek asked, eyebrows rising. "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you and this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, come on, no one died, alright." Stiles said. "There may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

I nudged him.

"My mother died." Allison said.

"Your families little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek said.

"A girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you." Allison said.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek said and started towards the door.

Scott walked over and stopped him, they had a hushed conversation.

(Time Skip)

"Okay, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked Scott, taking my hand as we walked.

"I'm not sure it's them that they want." Scott replied.

"Okay, what? Like, Derek, like they're recruiting?" Stiles asked.

Scott stopped and turned, that's when I caught the smell as well.

"Scott, you coming?" Stiles asked.

Scott turned and we began walking again.

(Time Skip)

I helped Scott and Derek empty bags of ice into a metal tub on the ground.

"So, how slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead." Deaton responded.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked.

"No, not really." Isaac responded, standing up away from the ice bath.

"If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this. " Derek told him.

Isaac removed his shirt and took a deep breath. He stepped into the ice bath, taking deep breaths as he set down. Deaton nodded and then Derek and Scott pushed him all the way under. Isaac rose up and began to struggle to get out. Stiles grabbed his legs, trying to help hold him and I pushed down on his chest area.

"Hold him." Deaton commanded.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled back.

Isaac finally stopped struggling and he rose slightly from the water.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Deaton asked.

"Yes, I can hear you." Isaac responded.

"This is Doctor Deaton, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Deaton asked

"Yes." Isaac responded.

"I want to ask you about the night that you found Erica and Boyd. I need you to remember it in as vivid detail as you possible like you're actually there again." Deaton said.

"No, I don't want to do that." Isaac whimpered. He began to struggle slightly and kept repeating it.

"Just relax. They're just memories; you can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton said. "It's alright, just relax, relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not a house, its stone." Isaac said. "It's like marble."

"Perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty, it's empty." Isaac said.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked.

The lights began to flicker and Isaac started to repeat that someone was there and that they could see him, Deaton finally got him to calm back down.

"Now, tell us what you see, tell us everything."

"I'm walking up some stairs, I can hear Boyd talking. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac responded.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, I'm can't see her, I can't see either of them." Isaac responded.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

"He's worried, worried about what they'll do during the full moon, worried that they're going to hurt each other." Isaac said.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

Do you know what kind of room is it; is there some kind of marker or number on a door or a sign?" Deaton asked.

Isaac sat straight up after gasping. He began to freak out and kept repeating that "they were here". He started to thrash slightly and mumble.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked sternly and then began to yell, while still holding him down.

"Derek, stop." Deaton said.

Isaac continued to freak out and Derek continued to yell.

"Derek, let him go, you could send him into shock." Deaton said.

"Isaac, what did you see?" Derek yelled.

"A vault! A vault." Isaac yelled.

I shoved Derek away from the tub and Isaac sat up.

"I saw it, I saw the name." Isaac said.

He got out of the ice bath as Deaton covered him with a towel.

"It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault." Isaac told them.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and there was a body in it." Stiles told him.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles told him.

(Time Skip)

"She's not dead." Derek yelled.

"Derek, he said 'There's a dead body. It's Erica.' doesn't give us much room for interpretation." Stiles said.

"Then, who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles said.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott said then turned to Isaac. "The one that saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us. Whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac told them.

"What if that's how Erica died? What if they pit them against each other during the full moon to see which one survives? It's like werewolf thunder dome." Stiles asked.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Derek, be smart about this. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said.

"If Isaac got in then so can we." Derek told him.

"He didn't through a vault door." Deaton countered.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did. Beacon Hills First National closes doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles told them.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek. Minutes." Stiles said.

(Time Skip)

I had gone home that night, letting Scott help Stiles. I woke up and rubbed my face. I got up and showered; I put my hair into a high bun and slid on a short amethyst colored dovetail dress. I slid on golden gladiator sandals and headed to school. I got out of my car and walked over to them.

"Alright, so we meet at Derek's at five to go over the plan but we don't do anything until dark." Scott said.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Stiles asked.

"Well, right now we've got English." Scott replied.

(Time Skip)

Derek for some reason didn't want me to go with Scott and him so he made me stay with Stiles, which I was okay with and Peter, which I wasn't so okay with. Derek and Scott had already left so we were currently just waiting on them. I sat in a stool next to the desk that the blue prints were laid out on.

"I can't take waiting around like this. It's nerve wracking." Stiles said. "My nerves are wracked, they're severely wracked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter said from the couch.

"Do you think Erica is really dead?" Stiles asked.

"Do you think I really care?" Peter asked.

"I don't understand the bank though. Okay, like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack right so shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked.

"They're werewolves not Bond villains." Peter replied which I tried to not laugh at.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec, maybe they're living there. You know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" Stiles asked.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." Peter responded.

"Still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank." Stiles said. "And, why wait around for the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter responded.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles said.

"And, here you've only had one full hour to be so anno-." Peter started.

"What? No, finish what you were saying. I'm anno-. What were you going to say there?" Stiles said.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter said, sitting up.

"I dunno, like wood." Stiles said looking up.

"No, no, the vault. The walls, what are they made out of?" Peter said walking towards the papers on the table.

"Where would it say that? The materials, the type of stone?" Peter asked.

"The walls of the bank vault have a mineral in them called actinolite." I said, looking through a stack of papers.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles asked

"Get on the phone, call them now." Peter told Stiles.

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked.

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other, they're going to kill Derek and Scott." Peter said.

The phone rang through the silence of the room and then it stopped as Scott answered.

"Scott! Scott, no, listen to me. Okay, look, you've gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are mad with a mineral called actinolite, it scatters the moonlight. Look, it keeps the moonlight out; they haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles explained.

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days making them more vicious and out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger." Stiles said.

"More savage, more blood thirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lion and you and Derek just walked into the coliseum." Peter explained.

They heard a growl then Scott hung up.


	21. Fireflies

"Stiles, I have to go help them." I said, sliding my arms into my leather jacket.

"No, you can't." Peter said.

"Why the hell can't I?" I growled.

"Do you know why Derek made you stay here? Why he didn't want you around the Alphas?" Peter asked, treating me like I was three then he smirked. "Then again you don't even know why I bit you."

I grabbed him by the throat.

"Actually, no, I don't know the answer to any of those things. Maybe you should just tell me before I kill you." I said.

"Your last name, idiot." Peter coughed as I dropped him.

"Esarosa, what about it?" I asked.

"Do you know what Esarosa means?" Peter asked me.

"I know that it's Native American." I replied.

"It means White Wolf, your last name literally means white wolf. You apparently don't remember your father was but I knew that if I turned you that it would greatly benefit me because you would be able to do what everyone else in your family has been able to do for generations. Something that only your family has been able to do and the only other person I know that was ever able to do it was Derek's mother." Peter said, crossing his arms.

"My father? What could he do? What the hell does that have to do with you turning me?" I demanded.

"You can actually turn into a wolf, a white wolf." Peter laughed.

That's when my phone started to go off, I picked up.

"Lydia?" I asked into the receiver.

"Lil, I need you, right now. I need you to come to the pool, I found a body." Lydia managed to get out.

"A body? Like a dead body?" I asked.

"Mhm, just please hurry." Lydia said.

I hung up and looked at Stiles.

"Stiles, we've gotta go." I said.

(Time Skip)

We pulled up and I jumped out of the car.

"Lydia!" I yelled, rounding the fence to see her standing there.

I ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, I looked her over.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, running up behind me.

"I'm okay, that over there, not okay." Lydia said.

"Yeah, alright, I'm going to call my Dad." Stiles said.

"I already called 9-1-1." Lydia told us.

"You called the police before you called Lilith?" Stiles asked.

"I'm supposed to call you guys first when I find a dead body?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." Stiles yelled then turned to call Scott who answered quickly.

"Yup, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here, if two little twin girls come out of the woods and start asking me to play with them forever and ever I'm not going to be surprised." Stiles said into his phone.

Scott said something back.

"Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles asked.

Scott said something and Stiles moved closer to the body told Scott yes and then hung up.

(Time Skip)

"You guys didn't have to follow me back home." Lydia said, turning on her light switch.

"I just wanted to make sure you got back okay." Stiles said.

"I had a police escort." Lydia said, sitting on her bed.

"I know the inner workings of that force, alright? They're not nearly as reliable as people think." Stiles said.

"Well, neither of you had to follow me into my room." Lydia said.

"Well… I don't have an answer for that." Stiles said.

"We can leave, Lydia. I can stay here with you though, if you want me to." I smiled at her.

"Are you both going to leave without asking me the question that I know you've been dying to ask me?" Lydia asked.

"I haven't been dying to ask anything. No questions here for Stiles." Stiles said.

Lydia sighed.

"I can see it on your face." She said.

"Maybe my face just has a naturally nugatory expression?" Stiles asked.

"Well, your nugatory expression is getting on my nerves." Lydia said. "The answer is that I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Yeah, but the last time that something like this happened-." Stiles started.

"I know. Derek's uncle." Lydia said.

"Peter." Stiles said.

We all stood there for a minute not really saying anything.

"Stiles, let's go. I'm sure Lydia wants to get some rest." I said. "Lydia, if you need anything or anything happens, just call me."

"Okay, thank you." She said smiling slightly

I headed out the door and Stiles followed behind me.

"I think we should go to the hospital and look at those bodies." Stiles said.

"That's fine with me, you're driving." I replied.

(Time Skip)

We walked into the hospital and saw Scott's mother. She smiled at us and waved us over.

"If you guys tell anyone I showed you this I swear to God that I will kill you painfully and slowly." Melissa said and she headed to a room.

She shut the doors and put on gloves. She pulled back the sheet on a corpse.

"See that mark around his neck? That's a ligature mark, which means he was strangled with something, like a cord or a rope." Melissa told them.

"Wait a second, what kind of werewolf strangles someone?" Stiles asked. "You know, that's not very werewolfie."

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa said. "And, then there's this."

She tilted the corpse's head slightly, revealing that his head had been bashed in. Stiles looked away.

"What is that? Is that brain matter?" Stiles asked.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head hard enough to kill him. In fact, anyone of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa told them.

"These couldn't have been Boyd then or Derek's sister. They wouldn't have done that; they'd just have ripped his throat out." I said.

"Maybe this is just one murder, a random coincidence." Stiles said.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa said.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Melissa said, nodding towards the body next to them.

Melissa covered the male corpse and walked next to the female one. I looked at Stiles, his whole body tensing. Melissa uncovered the female, it was a blonde teenage girl.

"The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled but whoever did it used a gyrate which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just kinda keep twisting." Melissa said.

I saw Stiles' eyes start water and Melissa did too when she looked up at him.

"Stiles?" Melissa asked. "Oh my God, did you know her?"

Stiles nodded, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Melissa said as she started to cover the body back up. "I didn't think."

"I… I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her names Heather." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"I think we need to call your Father because you're a witness." Melissa said.

I looked at Stiles, I could see him thinking, he looked back at the man behind him then back towards Heather.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any other bodies or even anybody missing?" Stiles asked.

"No, no bodies but uhm, two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox-screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend Emily just disappeared. I mean they were out in the woods." Melissa said.

"And nobody's found her yet?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Melissa replied.

"Okay, the first one, is she here?" Stiles asked.

"I think so." Melissa said.

"I have to talk to her." Stiles said.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles said.

(Time Skip)

I stood watch outside the door while Stiles and Melissa spoke to the girl.

(Time Skip)

After explaining to Scott about the deaths and the injuries, we stood in silence for a moment.

"So, if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices." Stiles answered. "Human sacrifices."


	22. Unleashed

Coach had decided to make Cross County mandatory for lacrosse players so now our runners were doubled. I pulled on a pair of tight athletic pants, a black sports bra, grabbed my lacrosse jacket, leaving it unzipped. I leaned over and tightened my shoelaces then headed out the girl's locker room. We all walked out to start morning practice. I saw Scott grab Isaac's shoulder then Isaac took off and Scott ran after him. I decided it was best to follow so I started running and kept running until I ran into the middle of Scott and Isaac growling at the twins whose eyes were red then I heard a scream. I looked at Scott and then we both started running, me being slightly ahead of him. I saw Stiles and ran up behind him, in front of us was a boy tied to a tree who had been murdered via three-fold death.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded and sighed. Stiles' dad ran on to the scene shortly after. Stiles pointed out the marks to his Dad and then his Dad told us to get back to school so that's where we headed to. I followed behind Isaac, Scott and Stiles.

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"You mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles asked.

"No, they knew." Isaac said.

"The kid was strangled with a gyrate, alright? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of wolfitude in these murders?" Stiles asked.

"You think it's a coincidence, they turn up and people start dying?" Isaac asked.

"Well, no but I still don't think it's them." Stiles said.

"Scott? Lilith?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know yet." Scott said.

"I don't either." I replied.

"You guys don't know?" Stiles asked.

"Well, he's got a point." Scott said, pointing to Isaac. "Seriously dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, you're eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal. But you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles asked.

"That's a good point too." Scott sighed.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and I'm going to kill them too." Isaac said, walking off.

(Time Skip)

I had changed and was grabbing my leather jacket from my locker, I walked down the hallway to see the blonde girl from earlier smack Stiles' in the face then I watched him and his father argue. They separated and I walked up to Stiles.

"How's your face feel?" I asked.

"Fine, I was just surprised she actually hit me." Stiles said.

"You did ask her a pretty insensitive question." I smiled at him.

"I still didn't think she was going to actually hit me." He pouted.

I leaned on the tips of my toes since I had flats on today and kissed his cheek.

"There, you're better. Keep me updated, I'll see you later." I smiled, walking away.

(Time Skip)

I got a text from Stiles in the middle of class from Stiles, asking if I wanted to go with him to Deaton's office. I told him to give me a minute and I'd meet him in the Jeep. I looked at Lydia.

"What is it?" Lydia sighed.

"Wanna do me a favor?" I smirked. "Play sick."

Lydia put some extra blush on her cheeks to make her look feverish and then she raised her hand, the teacher allowed me to 'take her to the nurse's office'. We were outside of the classroom and I walked her down two hallways.

"Thanks, Lydia. I owe you one." I said, hugging her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Gotta take Stiles somewhere. I'll see you later." I winked at her, running out the exit.

(Time Skip)

I stayed in the Jeep while Stiles talked to Deaton, I waited for about twenty minutes and he ran back outside, sliding into the front seat.

"We have to go meet up with Lydia; she said that the music teacher was taken." Stiles said.

"She called you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied, starting his Jeep.

(Time Skip)

We walked into the music room and Stiles started going through a drawer in the teacher's desk.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose. Its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-." Deaton started.

"Wait, wait, wait, warrior, could that also be like a solider?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely." Deaton replied.

Stiles held up a picture of the music teacher, it was him and his wife and he was suited in a military outfit.

"The last murdered person was in ROTC with Boyd. I'm going to try to call him." Stiles said.

Lydia's eyes widened for a moment.

"Lydia? Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just, I thought of someone else who has a military connection. Mr. Harris." Lydia said.

(Time Skip)

We all walked into Mr. Harris' classroom and went over to his desk.

"This is just one of many possibilities; he could have just left for the day." Deaton said.

"Not without this." Stiles said as he pulled a bag off the ground then began to look at the papers left on the desk. "This test is graded 'R'."

"This one is a 'H'." Lydia said.

Deaton organized them.

"Stiles, you remember that I told you the Gaelic word Druid means wise oak?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"If a Druid went down the wrong path a wise oak was sometimes said to become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that too." Deaton said. "Darach."


	23. Frayed

I sat in the seat in front of Stiles and Scott, I rubbed the arms of my leather jacket. It was colder than I had anticipated, Stiles was quizzing Scott on vocabulary words. We were on our way to a track meet and the weather was looking bad but that about matched my mood since I had just found out that Derek was dead because they wouldn't let me go with them the night prior.

"Next word, Darach. Darach is that a noun? We have to talk about it sometime and we'll be stuck on this thing for like five hours so why not?" Stiles said then sighed. "Next word. Intransigent."

"Stubborn." Scott replied.

The bus went over a bump and Scott groaned slightly.

"Whoa, you okay buddy?" Stiles asked.

"We shouldn't have come, Scott." I said turned around to them.

"I told you we shouldn't have." Stiles said.

"We had to, there's safety in numbers." Scott said.

"Yeah well there is also death in numbers. Okay? It's called a massacre. Blood bath. Carnage. Slaughter. Butchering." Stiles said. Scott groaned again. "Alright, Scott, I'm telling coach to pull over."

"No, I'm alright." Scott reassured him.

"Well, you don't look alright." Stiles responded. "Just let me see it."

"No, no, no, I'm okay." Scott repeated.

"Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles told him.

Scott lifted his shirt to reveal three large cuts that looked quite infected and they were definitely still bleeding. Stiles winced.

"I know it looks bad but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott said, putting his shirt down.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine, then?" I asked.

Scott leaned his head up against the window and ignored me, my eyes met Stiles confirming he was too freaked out.

"I can't believe he's dead, I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott said.

I sighed and leaned against the seat and slowly fell asleep. I awoke after rolling out of my seat and on to the ground when the bus came to a sudden stop. I climbed back into my seat and looked behind me; Scott had gotten up to talk to Boyd.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, putting an arm over the seat and taking my hand.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I smiled at him, rubbing my thumb against his hand.

"Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get off." Stiles smiled at me.

I let go of his hand and curled up in the seat and quickly fell back asleep. I jolted up after having my legs grabbed. I opened my eyes and saw Stiles looking at me.

"I need you to call Lydia and Allison." He said.

"Why can't you?" I moaned.

"Because they like you more, please." Stiles said.

"Yeah, okay, hold on." I replied.

"How are they going to help? They're back in Beacon Hills." Scott asked.

"They've been following this whole time." I groaned, sitting up.

I rubbed my cheeks and grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket. Lydia answered her phone on the fourth ring.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" She asked. "We're about to walk into a movie."

"I know you're behind us, I need you to put me on speaker, Lyd." I replied.

"Okay so Scott is still hurt." I said after being put on speaker.

"What do you mean? Is he not healing?" Allison asked.

"No, he isn't. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood is turning blacker and looks infected." I told them.

"What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I asked.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison said.

"And take him where? A hospital?" Lydia asked.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison replied. "There's a rest area about a mile up the road, get Coach to pull over."

"They said to get Coach to pull over at the rest area." I said after hanging up.

"I've been trying." Stiles said.

"Can't you just reason with him?" I asked.

"Reason with him? Have you met this guy?" Stiles asked.

"Can't you just try, please?" I asked.

(Time Skip)

Stiles had argued with Coach but Coach refused to pull over. I saw him sit down next to someone and then could smell the intense odor of vomit. Stiles walked back to us, grinning.

"Stilinski, what the hell did you do?" I demanded.

"Been a long time since you called me that." He smirked. "I found a ticket off this bus."

(Time Skip)

I helped carry Scott into the bathroom. I stayed next to him while Lydia, Stiles and Allison spoke. I pushed his hair back, he looked awful. Allison came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. She held up a sewing kit and I backed up. Lydia and Stiles had gone to distract Coach and I turned to follow them. I began to walk towards them but suddenly felt dizzy and had to stop for a moment. I took a deep breath and looked around, still dizzy. I placed my hand against a tree and took a few more deep breaths.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked upwards.

"Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, just dizzy. Vomit doesn't do good things." I smiled up at him.

"Just checking." He smiled back.

I stood up and walked towards the bus. I walked up behind Scott, Lydia and Allison. I walked next to Stiles. I looked forward and saw Isaac beating the hell out of Ethan. I pushed through the group as did Scott then we yelled his name is unison. I looked at Scott and met his eyes then turned to Isaac who look at Scott then at me and released Ethan. Isaac mumbled sorry and got back on the bus.

(Time Skip)

I sat next to Stiles with Lydia turned around talking to us. I leaned against Stiles and rest my head on his shoulder then fell asleep.


	24. Motel California

I woke up when the bus came to a halt, I opened my eyes and it was night time and we were parked in front of a crappy hotel. I stood to get off the bus but was still really dizzy for some reason. I let Stiles go ahead of me then grabbed on to his hand so I wouldn't fall. I groggily followed him, holding on to him to keep myself more awake.

"Listen up! The meets been pushed till tomorrow, this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting like a bunch of degenerates like yourselves You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Coach said, holding out a bunch of keys. "And, I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

Scott and Allison grabbed keys and walked back over towards us. I squeezed Stiles hand and he helped me into a bed. I felt my bags be taken from me; I pulled back covers and sheet and climbed under them. I fell asleep in minutes. I had been awake for a while then decided to get in the shower because it might help me wake. I sat up and rubbed my face; I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I took off my clothes and turned on the water; I stepped in and began to wet my hair. I shut my eyes and let the water beat down on my back and head.

I opened my eyes then looked at my hands which had turned into what resembled paws, like the paws of a wolf. The fur that had appeared was white, but stained with red. Stained with blood. I yelped then backed out of the shower. I backed into a corner and tried to control my breathing but it was rapidly changing. I looked up from the ground and saw a man, the same man that was in pictures that my mother had put around our house, my father. The man extended a hand to me.

"Come now, darling, you're human now. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Everything will be normal." He cooed to me as if I were a child. "You don't have to worry about hurting anymore people, sweet heart."

I looked behind him and saw a pile of bodies, four children and two adults, their throats torn out and their bodies obviously chewed on like an animal had attacked them. Like a wolf had attacked them. And, that's when everything came flooding back in. Those were the bodies of the family I had killed, the family that had been torn apart and the last thing they each saw was a white wolf. I looked in the mirror that was across from me and what I saw was the monster that I was and had become again. The white wolf that I was. I went to scream but a howl is what came out instead.

I forced my body to revert back into human form and I released my claws, I drug them down and into my arms and then waited for them to heal, I kept doing it over and over. I wanted my death to be long and painful, unlike the quick deaths of the people that I killed. I heard voices, whispers of the people. Then I saw a light, an intense light and suddenly those voices stopped and the ones of my friends were what I heard.

I looked up into Stiles face, which was red, he'd be crying and then as I looked to the faces of my other friends I could tell they had also been crying. I moved my eyes down to around me, the blood that covered the floor, my arms that were covered in blood, Stiles pants that were also covered in blood then I looked to my body and realized that I was completely naked.

Lydia took a large wet towel and handed it to Stiles, who slowly scrubbed the blood from my arms to reveal that they had healed. Lydia took a towel and wrapped it around my body. Stiles lifted me off the ground and on to a bed. Lydia and Allison went to their room to get their things and Scott left the room with his and Stiles. I saw on the bed, holding the towel to my body. Stiles put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"Stiles, something happened." I whispered.

"I know, we already had to help the others. We're going to sleep on the bus so you need to get dressed." Stiles said back, kissing my still damp hair.

"No, Stiles, that isn't what I mean. Stiles, I turned. I turned into what Peter was talking about, he was right and this, this isn't the first time I've been a werewolf." I said, trying to force myself not to cry.

"What do you mean, Lilith?" Stiles asked me, now looking at me.

"Stiles, I was a wolf before and I, I killed people. My father he did something, I don't know what but it made me human." I got out after a few minutes of silence.

Stiles looked at me and I was afraid he would push me away but he only pulled me closer.

"Get dressed, okay?" He said, kissing my head again.

He let go of me and grabbed my bags from the ground, he pulled out a pair of pants and a tee-shirt, he grabbed a pair of panties and my bra and sat them next to me.

"I'll stand outside the door, okay?" He smiled.

I nodded and he walked out the door. I pulled the clothing on quickly; I grabbed my dirty clothes from the bathroom and shoved them into my bag. I grabbed my leather jacket out from my bag and pulled it on. I found my shoes and shoved them in my bag, removing the black combat boots that I'd also brought. I pulled them on my feet and laced them up. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair, I shoved my purse into the duffle bag and threw it on my shoulder, I opened the door and Stiles was standing across from it. He took my hand and led me back to the bus, I got on and sat down in a seat, Stiles sat next to me. He put a hand on my hip and pulled me to him, I rested my head against his and then I fell back asleep.

(Time Skip)

I was awoken by Stiles sitting up because the rest of the team had gotten on to the bus.

Ethan set next to Scott and told him that Derek was probably still alive and that he could either join the pack or that Kali would go after him and kill him. I looked over at Lydia as she stood up and slipped Coach's whistle off from around his neck, she sat back down and held it against her hand and blew in to it. She opened it and purple substance was in her hand.

"Wolfsbane." Lydia said, with a whimper in her voice.

"So, every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus. Scott, Isaac, Lilith, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And, Ethan." Lydia interjected.

"We all inhaled it." Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said.

"So, that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles said. "That's how he did it.

Stiles took the whistle from Lydia, leaned over me and tossed it out the window.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

The bus then started to move on its way back towards Beacon Hills.

(Time Skip)

We had dropped off Scott at his house and Stiles drove towards my apartment. He parked and turned off his Jeep. I leaned to kiss him good bye but he held up a hand instead.

"Lilith. We need to talk." Stiles said.

"Okay." I replied; fear running through my body, my heart beating fast and my chest tightening.

"I've really enjoyed this time with you and you're great and beautiful and a great kisser. And, well, I've been meaning to ask you something." Stiles said, fiddling with his keys. "Last night, all that stuff happened and I'm sick of wasting time and I've just been really freaked okay and just…"

He sighed.

"I wanted to know if you want to date me? Like, actual boyfriend, girlfriend, date me?" Stiles said, running a hand through his hair.

I leaned over and grabbed him under the collar of his unbuttoned flannel shirt then pulled him towards me, placing my lips on his. I felt him smile against my lips then I whispered yes against his lips.


	25. Currents

I woke up that morning feeling like someone had hit me with a freight train. I looked at the clock and decided that staying home from school wouldn't be a bad idea. I texted Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison to let them all know I wouldn't be at school and to not freak out. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and fell back asleep.

I didn't wake up until it was dark outside. I grabbed my phone and had missed calls from Scott, Isaac, Stiles. I had almost 40 texts from them as well as Allison, Lydia and Cora. Most of them reading for me to wake up and reply, I had four voicemails saying that I needed to contact one of them immediately and that Deaton had been taken as a sacrifice. I call Scott and I got out of bed and grabbed clothes. I put the phone on speaker as it rang, he answered after three rings and as I was pulling on a pair of grey skinny jeans. He explained that Deaton had been taken and said to meet him at Deaton's office.

I pulled on a white tee-shirt and grabbed my favorite leather jacket, I pulled on black combat boots and grabbed my keys, heading out the door.

(Time Skip)

I pulled up to Deaton's office and walked to the back to find everyone standing around laid out papers on a table.

"So, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.

"Cause it's not just homework. Okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the Earth; they can even be affected by Lunar Phases. Alright? Now look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles explained.

"I strongly advise you choose another subject. The idea's here, while innovative and thoughtful, are border on pseudoscience not suitable for class." Lydia read off.

"He wasn't just a sacrifice, he knew something." Cora said.

"Allison's Dad wasn't the only one with a map. Danny had one too." Stiles said unfolding a map. "Danny marked all the telluric currents. Okay, now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it's actually a beacon and you won't believe how much energy going through this Earth is around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott said. "There's three places right? Where they're kidnapped and then the place their body was found."

"That's right on a telluric current." Lydia pointed out.

"Maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott said.

Stiles took the pin from Scott and I looked down at the map.

"He's in the bank." I said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He's in the vault. The same vault that they kept us in." Cora said.

(Time Skip)

I had met up with Stiles and Cora outside of Derek's loft. We walked towards the building when I caught a few scents, two of which I recognized. I put up an arm just as the twins and a female werewolf walked past. The twins looked at me both with a unpleasant look on their faces while the female smirked. I ran up the steps, Stiles and Cora following behind. I saw Isaac sitting on the ground next to Jennifer in the doorway. I went to walk inside when I came to a sudden halt. Boyd was dead on the ground of the flooded loft with Derek next to him on his knees. Cora and Stiles caught up, both bumping in to me. Cora walked past and Stiles followed her. Cora leaned down to Boyd, raising his head and then began sobbing. Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder. Lydia ran up behind me and stopped next to me.

I shook with anger. I felt a hand take mine; I looked down at Isaac who peered at me with sorrowful eyes. I squeezed his hand then walked through the water towards my other friends. I sat on the ground next to Derek and put my arm around his waist. He trembled against me. We all sat there for quite a while and the only thing that could be heard was Cora's sobs, the movement of the water and the heartbeats of my friends.


	26. Visionary

Stiles called me as I slid my skirt on, stating that he was here. I told him to come on up and let me finish getting dressed. I finished pulling the black skirt up then unclasped my bra; I pulled a new one from my hanger as I heard a knock on the door.

"Give me a minute, I'm not clothed." I said.

"I don't mind." Stiles replied, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I put on the bra and then grabbed a dark purple blouse, tucking it in. I opened the door then sat down on the bed and began to pull on sheer pantyhose as Stiles sat next to me.

"So, what exactly am I getting dressed for?" I asked.

"To come with me to Derek's loft. Don't wanna be there alone with Peter." He said.

(Time Skip)

We sat down and then Peter told us the story of Derek and his first love, Paige and why his eyes were blue instead of golden before he became an Alpha. Peter left the room and Cora sat down next to us.

"What?" Cora asked Stiles. "What's that look on your face?"

"What look?" Stiles asked.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora said.

"Oh my God, you are so Derek's sister. Forgot." Stiles said.

"What is with the look?" Cora asked.

"I just don't believe him. Alright, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading Heart of Darkness and its first person, right? Narrated by Marlone, the thing is that he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details have been changed just because of his perspective." Stiles said.

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora said.

"Yeah, right, I don't think that we got the whole story." Stiles said.

"So, are you just going to ask Derek about it? Because I just really imagine that going very poorly." I stated.

"If I have to then yeah." Stiles said.


	27. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

I arrived at school and walked up to Stiles who looked quite upset; he had already called and told me about his father's partner being killed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You should know better than to lie to a werewolf." I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I just have known her for such a long time and she helped me with my homework so many times at the station." Stiles told me.

"I promise we'll figure this out." I said, pulling him in to a hug.

(Time Skip)

"Why are you even talking to me? I killed your friend, how do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" Ethan asked.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles started, my body tensed. "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash and wrap it in Wolfsbane and roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freakin'-."

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd and I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them. Especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas." Ethan said.

"What were you?" Scott asked.

"Omegas." Ethan said. "In actual wolf packs, the omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So, you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked.

"Something like that." Ethan replied.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers, I mean people talk about us as monsters but they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And, our alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf and kick everyone's asses?" Stiles asked.

"We couldn't. We didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan said.

"And, Deucalion taught you." Scott stated.

"And, then we fought. We took down the whole pack. One by one and by the time we got down to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And, we tore him apart. Literally." Ethan stated.

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked. Ethan shook his head. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of the except for Deucalion's." Ethan replied.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked.

Ethan gasped and made an odd noise out of pain while looking at his chest.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I questioned.

"Not me, my brother." Ethan said.

(Time Skip)

We ran in to the locker room as Ethan and Scott held back Aiden. Stiles helped Cora get off the ground. She walked over to the sink and began to wipe the blood from her head. I stood at the entrance to make sure that no one would enter.

(Time Skip)

I had decided to go home and change before the recital. I put on a short, black dress that fell mid-thigh and was long sleeved, it fit at the top tightly but the skirt flared and had a tussled look to it. I slid on a pair of black pumps and then headed to the recital.

(Time Skip)

I arrived at the school and I knew I was late; I exited my car and started towards the door. I walked towards the auditorium when I heard an intense blood curdling scream, a scream that I recognized. I ran towards it but couldn't track the exact location. I saw Stiles ramming in to a door and ran towards him. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I pushed him aside and looked through the door to see Lydia taped to a chair, Scott on the ground and Sheriff Stilinski being attacked by a woman, by Jennifer Blake.

I slammed against the door as hard as I could, over and over until there was enough room for us to get through the door. I slid in and heard the glass of a window break. I caught the Sheriff's scent and ran towards it. I ran until I lost the scent. I looked around and was in the middle of the forest. I sat down on the ground and cried.


	28. The Overlooked

I went into Derek's loft where Scott told me to meet them at. They all stood around someone, they all stood around Jennifer. I started to briskly walk towards her, she looked at me and then I felt anger completely overcome me and I'm not quite sure what happened next because everything went black.

(Time Skip)

I woke up in the back of Stiles' Jeep, I went to raise up the realized that I wasn't human. I had transformed into the white wolf that I had turned in to when I was exposed to Wolfsbane. I looked in the mirror in Stiles' Jeep. Scott turned around to me and I shifted back to human, I had managed to phase without my clothes disappearing.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, groaning.

"Well, you turned into a huge wolf and then tried to attack Ms. Blake; it took Derek and Scott to hold you back. Derek punched you and then you were out, didn't turn back human though." Stiles said, eyes wide.

"Well then." I said, sighing and running a hand through my hair.

"We're headed to the hospital, we have to get Cora." Scott said.

"What about Ms. Blake?" I asked.

"She's with Derek." Stiles said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "She's supposed to help save Cora."

We pulled up at the hospital and Scott turned to me, I felt a sharp sting in my leg and looked down to see Scott injecting something into my body with a needle.

"Scott." I growled, starting to feel sleepy.

"It's just Ketamine, the same stuff we used on Jackson. We can't risk you killing Ms. Blake, I'm sorry." Scott explained as I slumped down, falling asleep.

(Time Skip)

I jerked up, looking around. I remembered that Scott had given me Ketamine to keep me out for a while. I caught a familiar scent. I got out of the Jeep, leaving my pumps in the back. I ran towards the entrance of the hospital, now soaking wet and then straight into Isaac.

"Shit, sorry, still dizzy." I said, holding up a hand.

"Lilith, what the hell are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Well, Scott knocked me out with Ketamine because they thought I was going to kill Ms. Blake and I just regained consciousness." I said, feeling the corners of my mouth tug into a frown.

"I have to find Stiles." I said, turning to leave.

Isaac grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"You can't, the Alpha pack is here. I'm not going to let you get killed, just come with us." Isaac said.

I growled a little then nodded.

(Time Skip)

We ran into Scott and his mother. Scott had me follow Isaac to get Cora, Peter and Stiles.

(Time Skip)

I sat next to Isaac in the car waiting to see the twins. We saw them and set off. We pulled up next to an ambulance, Peter and Stiles carried Cora out and placed her in the back of the car. I got out and sighed a breath of relief that Stiles was okay. Isaac went to walk around the car after helping Peter, Stiles stood next to the ambulance.

"Stiles, let's go." Isaac yelled.

I opened the passenger's door to get back in but Stiles stood unmoving, then ran off towards the hospital.

"Stiles!" Isaac yelled after him.

I turned to Isaac, who had slight fear in his eyes.

"I'm going after him." I said and nodded once.

I started after him, hearing Isaac yell my name from behind me. I ran through the hospital and stopped to see Derek, unconscious in the elevator. I kept running, hearing Derek's heart still beating, I ran up the stairs to the roof. I ran out and came to a halt, seeing Scott walk away with a man. They stopped and turned towards me, I saw the man smirk. They turned and kept walking. Stiles walked over to me, his eyes wide.

"Stiles, what's going on?" I asked.

"Scott went with Deucalion. We have to get Derek out of here and everyone else and you. The police are on their way." Stiles said, looking at me.


	29. Alpha Pack

Stiles had given me the keys to his Jeep and told me to hide in there so he could handle the cops. I sat there for a while waiting for Stiles to come out. He came out of the hospital and towards the Jeep. He climbed in the passenger's seat and took my face in his hands and kissed me roughly. I snaked my arms under his arms and placed my hands on his shoulder and pulled him towards me, kissing him harder.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Drop me off at Allison's and get to school; I'll have her drop me off." Stiles said.

I started the Jeep and started driving.

(Time Skip)

I pulled up in front of my apartment and walked up the stairs, my door was unlocked and open. I walked in slowly; I released my claws and moved slowly and quietly opening each door slightly. I opened my bedroom door and saw someone sitting on my bed. I slowly began to approach them and then they stood and turned. Jennifer. I shifted into wolf form and lunged at her, she brought down her elbow and then everything went black.

(Time Skip)

I woke up and tried to move, I couldn't budge. I looked around and saw Scott's mom, Stiles' father and Allison's father. They were all staring at me, I realized I was still in wolf form and went to phase back. I felt an intense burning and pain around my ankles and feet, I began to scream and that scream turned into a howl as I phased back into a wolf. I heard doors open and then footsteps. Jennifer appeared in front of me, she ran a hand through my fur and I growled at her.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." Jennifer said. "Don't worry, you're not a sacrifice, you're just one less werewolf I have to worry about. You're almost as much of a threat as your precious friend Scott."

I growled at her, baring my teeth. I snapped at her and she jumped back, laughed then left. I shuffled and sat, looking around at the parents.

"Lilith?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

I nodded and barked at him. I wiggled my way to him and lay down next to him. My front paws were bound together as well as my back ones but I could still move decently. I shut my eyes and hoped that we would be found soon.


	30. Lunar Ellipse

There was a storm going on up above and we could only hope that we were found soon. I heard the doors to the cellar open, Isaac and Allison had found us. Isaac came over to me and un-tied the restraints, I phased back human. Isaac helped me stand and then we turned to run out but the stairs collapsed. Then the cellar began to collapse. Isaac and I caught it, holding it while we waited for help.

(Time Skip)

I began to start feeling weak; I looked at Isaac who looked back at me with wide eyes.

"We can't hold it." Isaac said, grunting.

Everyone got next to us and helped keep it stable but that wasn't enough, it was too heavy. Then, I caught a familiar scent and smirked as Stiles slid in and saved us with a bat.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." Sheriff Stilinski said to Stiles as Stiles hugged him tightly.

I sat down, panting. I looked at Stiles and smiled. He made his way to me and pulled me to him, he let go and took my face in his hands looking me over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him, I saw the blood on his forehead. "Are you okay? What happened to your head?"

"Tried driving in the storm, hit my head." Stiles replied.

"You'll have to get that looked at when we get out of here." I smiled at him.

(Time Skip)

The storm eventually stopped and we all smiled and hugged. Scott received a call from Scott, telling him we were all okay and to bring a ladder.

(Time Skip)

We were finally back at school, Stiles took my hand and we walked down the hall towards Scott, Stiles putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. I looked at our friends and their smiling faces, and then we started to walk to class.


End file.
